Beyond the Veil
by Asrailefay
Summary: An Eric & Sookie HEA love story...100 years after the events of Dead Ever After - to give us the ending we deserve. Eric is still in Oklahoma, but Pam has a secret that she is desperate to keep from Eric that's going to shake up his world. Mulit-POV, short chapters, slowburn with lots of twists and turns! Some f-bombs and violence. AU OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is very much an Eric & Sookie love story. It won't get there right away, but that is unequivocally the direction it is heading.**

 **I have no rights to the Sookie Stackhouse books by Charlaine Harris or to any of the characters contained within (except any OCs). I am simply playing with them in my sandbox and no copyright/trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.**

* * *

Prologue:

Pam gingerly hung up the phone, contented by the conversation she had with her maker. Allowed just one phone call a year, Pam felt it was imperative they discuss...well, nothing that would appear to be important.

In fact, to the casual eavesdropper, it would sound like both were overly fascinated with the weather in each of their respective states. But the eavesdropper in attendance, who had bugged her husband's phone, knew better - and she found herself furious that even after a hundred years she had yet to crack the code.

As his wife, Freyda felt that her husband owed her not only his fealty, but also his secrets. It goes without saying that he did not feel the same. But he did say it - every single time she brought it up by reminding him not only of the contract but of how she owned him, for at least the next hundred years. A hundred years that he had now accepted twice.

While he had grown to appreciate his position as consort in her court and as her enforcer, even respecting her (something he had thought impossible prior to their arrangement), he would never share his essence with her, which included his secrets. He had only ever shared himself with four others – his vampiric children and... someone whose memory used to haunt him the way ghosts haunt the plantations of Louisiana, a state he wasn't sure he'd ever choose to see again.

Much was always said between the lines when Pam spoke with her maker. As he shared his essence with her, Pam was always quick to reciprocate, showing him the respect he deserved as her master.

Except she always held back from telling him one, quite important thing.

One thing that Pam never intended to share with him, that she wasn't even sure she could even hide from him - since the tie between them may as well serve as a built-in lie detector. Yet as years of weather - dominated discussions passed, Pam had begun to believe that she was a master of keeping secrets - and this was the mother of all secrets.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

EPOV

I know that Pam is keeping something from me. I can feel it in our maker-child bond. While I want to push her - or outright command her - to tell me, I trust that my child has her reasons not to - and I am proud of her silence on whatever the matter may be. She used to tout the wisdom of "Dear Abby" far too much – always insisting that a lie of omission was just as bad as a lie.

She will tell me her secret when she believes I will benefit from the information.

From our call, I know that Pam is well and has continued to thrive this past year. Although nothing has truly tested her mettle as sheriff of Louisiana's Area 5 - my old fiefdom, my old haunt - she has shown in the last hundred years that she is more than deserving of her position in the vampire hierarchy. With one exception, her service record has been impeccable. And that one black mark is much more the fault of others than hers. But she was still punished for the infraction - a punishment truly meant for her maker that she took in stride.

Because it was not her fault that Louisiana and King Felipe lost its telepath. It could be said it was mine, if one looked at the situation through Felipe's eyes, which unfortunately for me (and ultimately Pam) Felipe did.

I, for one, blamed him.

If Felipe had let me out of Appius's contract as I had requested, I doubt that Soo...she would have been in the position to choose between the supernatural world and a normal life. He boasted that I had control of her, that I could keep her under my thumb, even hundreds of miles away in Oklahoma. I suspected he knew she would be unwilling to become my mistress.

Felipe was too cocky, too sure, that she would remain his telepath. Perhaps he thought she would walk into his willing arms for comfort. Soo...she was too smart and strong-willed to choose a life like that. And, although she may not have known it, my sacrifice had given her the ability to have that choice - without being snatched up and forced into servitude to the Nevada king.

I gave up an extra 100 years of my life to Freyda to make sure that _her_ final 50 or so years could be lived as she wished. Even if it brought me great pain that she wished to spend them with the shifter - and not me. The cluviel dor made her true heart known, and I must admit at the time I was surprised that I did not see myself in it.

And angry.

But the fuel of my anger made my choice easier, because the choice ensured that my indentured service would end long after the telepath ceased to walk this plane. I thought it would give me more than enough time to erase her from my mind, and, truth be told, my heart - even if I had never really admitted her presence in it before I lost her. But now I knew that my heart had always been hers. My grief had shed a different light on our relationship. I had to laugh to myself - that over 50 years after her death I had finally accepted what she meant to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

EPOV

***Flashback, 50 years ago: Eric's 50 year anniversary with Freyda***

The day of my 50th anniversary to Freyda was not one I would forget. I knew the memory would stay with me through eternity.

It was an odd day – to say the least. Upon rising, I was welcomed with an unwelcome call from my child Karin. Unwelcome because Karin was breaking protocol and would have to be punished – she and I had already shared our one allotted call. But, as Karin was the most practical of my children, I knew she understood the consequences of her actions and so I took the call.

"Karin."

"Eric."

I thought I could hear Karin take an unnecessary breath – something I had not heard her do since her turning. She had always embraced her vampiric nature, sloughing off her human mannerisms quickly.

"You must call Pam." She hissed into the phone.

I may have cocked an eyebrow (I am not sure since I could not see myself) before asking, "Why must I call Pam?"

"Pam has information."

My curiosity piqued, I stamped down any desire to further question Karin. She had made it clear that Pam was the repository of additional information. I moved on to our other business.

"You will be punished for this call."

"Yes."

Because Karin was my child, she would not require a formal punishment in front of the court. A Maker's command would suffice, and I knew would be heard by my wife. Freyda had never hidden the security measures she had in place, which included a bug in every phone; she rightly believed that a sharp Queen was always watching for potential threats.

"Karin, as your Maker I command you to not to call for fifty years."

Karin understood what she would lose when she made the call. It was a light punishment. Fifty years was nothing to a vampire and our bond would allow me to feel if she was in danger, or finally dead. Freyda, as Queen, would have recommended that I make an example of Karin if she had the choice. She told me so herself later that night.

"In 50 years then." And the call disconnected.

My thoughts went to Soo… her and how she would have chastised Karin for her poor phone etiquette. I quickly pushed the thought from my mind and dialed the number for Pam. Secretly, I was glad I had not spoken with Pam in a year. Karin was anything but risky.

"Master."

"Pam."

"The weather here has been dreary and would be quite depressing for a breather."

I froze. Those were not words I wanted to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3:

EPOV

***Flashback, 50 years ago: Eric's 50 year anniversary with Freyda***

Stunned, minutes of silence passed between myself and my youngest child. I thought I might have heard someone softly crying on Pam's side of the line.

"I'm sorry, Master." Pam never apologized, not even in her human life.

"When?"

"Her life ended three days ago."

Rage began to well up within me. I was sure that Pam, and probably Karin, could feel it.

"And you have not called until now." I was not asking a question.

Apprehension flitted across our bond. And then dread. These were not emotions I was used to feeling from Pam. Then the bond clamped down, and I knew Pam was blocking our connection. I suspected she had been blocking it prior to my call.

"I have no excuse."

"It was time?" I knew she would understand what my question meant.

"The shifter died. Her life followed."

I clamped down my side of the bond. My grief was not meant for my children to feel. She had chosen the shifter, and now he had her in the afterlife also.

Selfishly, I felt a small wave of relief. Relief that I could finally be released from the hold she had on me. Because hope had been extinguished. There could be no reunion – she was gone. Her fragile human life had ended.

"Master? I must go. I have Area business to attend to."

She did not hang up. Odd. Pam was not usually prone to manners. But what she did next had my mind temporarily reeling.

"Happy Anniversary, Master. I look forward to better weather next year."

And with that the call disconnected.

I was…confused. It was a feeling I had not had since my time with _her_. 1000 years walking this earth and a tiny human woman had too often left me feeling as if I had no experience at all. She had often left me feeling as if my calculated, well-thought out responses were little more than knee-jerk reactions – disturbingly human.

And I had fought it, like the warrior that I was. Fought her and her requests that I conform any of my behaviors to her human ideals. I took little solace in winning that battle. Because I had lost the war. And now, she was gone. Quickly following the shifter she had loved into the afterlife. An afterlife I had never longed – until this fleeting moment – to see.

I was jarred from my thoughts by a knock on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4:

EPOV

***Flashback, 50 years ago: Eric's 50 year anniversary with Freyda***

"Enter." I said with authority in my voice. My moment was over. My former lover was gone. There was nothing to be gained from pining.

Freyda swept in and appeared in front of me. Her timing, of course, was suspicious.

"Eric, my husband."

"Freyda, my wife."

"Today is the 50th anniversary of our wedding. I am grateful for your service in these past fifty years and I would like to make you an offer."

I made no moves.

"If you wish it, I will release you from the second hundred years of your contract."

"No, I do not wish it." I did not hesitate. I was a man of honor – and there was nothing for me in those extra hundred years. There never had been, which was why I had given them up.

It was not as if I had expected Soo... her to survive my servitude, but her death still had affected me. It was certainly a dreary day and, despite my lack of breath, I did find it to be depressing. I accepted long ago that her death would be inevitable and yet I still had not expected it.

All I had left was my commitment to Freyda and the state of Oklahoma. And my children.

"Freyda."

"Yes, my husband."

"I would like to request a boon. A child. I would like to make another child. To be here with me."

Freyda paused momentarily. I imagine she was considering any potential harm my request could cause to her Queendom.

"Yes, husband. I would be happy to give this to you."

I waited but she had finished. I had expected Freyda to apply conditions on her gift to me. But she had none. Her silence speaking volumes. I knew then with certainty that she knew – the telepath's life was no more. I nodded to Freyda in appreciation.

"Change. The celebration begins shortly. Your children could not join, but the elite of Oklahoma will be in attendance. And Nevada has joined also."

I flinched inwardly, with no hint of it registering on my face. Felipe. He would mention her passing. He would blame me again. Tonight my patience and countenance would be tested. But, as always, I knew my place, strengthened my resolve, and accepted the inevitable.

Plus, I had other things on my mind now – I was going to make a new child.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5:

KPOV

I had fifty years to think about the news that Pam was supposed to deliver to our Master. I expected the punishment – and I was aware it could have been much harsher – but I found being cut off from Eric to be more painful than I expected.

He had not been a great maker – as he had been with Pam. My turning had been borne of his selfishness and while he tried not to repeat the horrors of his own maker, he failed in some sense. Or so I thought, before I had met his maker.

He bred me to be a warrior. They did not call me Karin the Slaughterer for nothing.

And yet, in the more recent years I had grown soft. I had entered into an arrangement with Bill Compton that contained more feelings over time than I would have expected. When I told my maker, I felt a twinge of jealousy in the bond followed by relief. I imagined he was glad _her_ former lover had moved on.

The loss of contact with my maker had spurred unexpected feelings within me. I found that I longed to know how he took the news. I had felt his rage after our call, only to find shortly after that he had shut down the bond.

I knew Pam had fucked up, but I did not realize he would take it so badly. I knew that he had enjoyed the tiny human, but she had also given him up. He had always been more practical than that – he did not chase; he was chased. By women. By kings. By kingdoms. I had expected some sorrow, but not rage. His rage was palpable.

I do not regret the destruction that ensued as his feelings coursed through me.

And then I spoke with Pam. And she plead with me. My sister, who was my opposite, who had been my rival to some extent, begged me to keep her secret. And I realized she had not told him the thing I expected her to tell. But she had told the truth.

And he had accepted it. Without question. And I believed Pam when she told me so. I did not need the bond to know that our maker had been appeased by her news. His feelings had been more positive than I had felt in the prior fifty years – and I found I did not want to cause that to change.

And so, Pam's secret had become my secret. And I hoped he would be too consumed with his newest child, a blond-haired blue-eyed boy, to notice that his other two children held a coveted secret for fear it would break him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6:

EPOV

When I met Brandt, I felt the pull. He would be my newest child. With a name meaning "sword" in Old Norse, it had felt fated that he was to be my newest vampire progeny. Despite the open-ended gift from Freyda, I knew that she would be most appeased if I finally chose a male as my newest child.

Brandt was willing, and three days later my newest child arose.

He was headstrong and battle smart. We spent our first forty years in training. He had become a formidable opponent. It was a usual maker-child relationship, except that we had never engaged in a sexual relationship. I did not pursue that aspect of our connection and he was happy to be diverted towards female blood donors.

I felt happier than I had been in years.

While Pam and Karin were my children, they had also been my lovers so I never saw them as daughters –Brandt was my son. He was, at times, a "daddy's boy". And I had indulged him when he had requested, after 40 years, to travel the world.

I was not able to follow, my contract restricting my movements, but I allowed him that freedom with Freyda's permission. He had spent the last ten years with Pam, Karin, and surprisingly by himself in Europe. He truly was an impressive child. In fact, if not for his skills and self-control, I would not have acquiesced to his request.

He had returned recently regaling me with his tales abroad. He was taken with Karin, and found Pam to be an insufferable brat. I laughed as he told me that – she was a brat. Pam had been less accepting of her brother, according to his tales. I intended to address this during our next call.

He had also found himself enamored with a vampire he had met in Europe, who was surprisingly the companion of Thalia. Thalia was a lone wolf, who had served me well and with unparalleled strength; I was somewhat shocked to hear not only that she had a companion, but that said companion was a newer vampire like Brandt.

Susan – a name that struck fear in no one – had been turned by her maker and then sent away, joining Thalia on her travels through Europe. I was intrigued as to why Thalia would tolerate someone so young, but I also knew it meant she was special – like Brandt. I could feel through the bond that Brandt held Susan in the highest regard. And that he had not been successful in his pursuit of her sexually. I asked, somewhat crassly, why the two had not fucked, and he responded simply that she declared herself bonded and off limits to any sexual relations.

Brandt did not know that this was odd for a vampire to be bonded, but I did and I resolved that I would contact Thalia. I felt compelled to know more about Susan. I could not understand why.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7:

TPOV

When the Northman called, I actually smiled. I knew he would have a vested interest in my companion and I had, in truth, expected his call for the last fifty years. Imagine my surprise when he called because his newest progeny Brandt had apparently become infatuated with the one who walked the night with me. He was short and direct, but I heard the questions he did not ask.

And although I felt indebted to him, that debt kept me from telling him what he wanted to hear. Pam had asked me 50 years ago to fulfill a debt on his behalf. She was clear that Northman knew nothing of this favor, and reminded me that he still had almost 150 years of servitude. That he was in a stasis, and that knowledge of this would only serve to make him despondent and grumpy. A state in which Pam had seen him before. A state that would make him vulnerable.

I held him in too great of a respect to contribute to anything that could make him vulnerable. His safety in his contract with Oklahoma rested in his strength – that was something all vampires were aware of. The Viking had been trapped as a sort of bodyguard for Queen Freyda's kingdom. He would lose all usefulness if he had no impetus to be strong – and the secret, Pam's secret, would zap all his strength.

And so I lied.

"Thalia."

"Northman."

"Brandt said you have a bonded companion."

"She is not my bonded."

"But she is someone's."

"No. She lied. She did not want your child. He was aggressive and she wanted his advances to stop. She assumed that using the word 'bonded' would have stopped him in his tracks."

"He is enamored with her. He is skilled sexually. Why would she refuse him?"

"I do not question my companion's motives, Northman."

"Then I request to ask her my question."

"I refuse to give you access to my companion."

"Thalia, you are not her maker."

"No."

I could almost hear the silent questions swimming around in the Northman's head, but I do not answer questions that have not been asked.

"Will you send her to Oklahoma?"

"No, it is not my place to decide my companion's coordinates."

"Very well." And with that the line went dead.

I scrambled to dial a familiar number to inform of my conversation with the Northman. I said my piece and hung up immediately.

"He may not know why, but he is very interested in Susan."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8:

PPOV

Thalia's call was short but telling. I feared he knew, but I felt nothing of it in the bond. I felt confusion and curiosity, but not the anger I expected to feel – if he knew the truth. My secret was quickly becoming an issue, but I had no remedy.

My anger overwhelming. I knew he had made a new child – I felt him in our bond long before Eric told me of him – but why had Eric let a newborn wander? Why did the fates put Eric's newest progeny in Susan's path?

I had been hiding Susan, for a long time. Not because she was my bonded, I had never bonded with anyone. But because her safety was paramount. And while Eric would understand, he wouldn't understand.

My phone began to ring. SHIT. I forgot to tamp down the bond, and we had not yet had our yearly call. My anger would be enough to pique his interest, I'm sure.

"Pam."

"Master."

"I am not dense."

I tense up. Because I can't be sure what he's referring to and I can't risk exposure. Rule #1 in the art of lying: Admit nothing before accused.

"Master?" I asked questioningly.

"You have been unreasonably angry tonight."

"Yes."

"I am not dense."

Our last call has gone so well and this call was going so badly. My mind floods with thoughts. The most prominent being: does he know?

I play coy. "Master, I do not know what you mean."

"You despise my newest progeny."

I expected the wind to be knocked out of my sails. For him to confront me outright about the secret I've kept from him for the last 50 years. Instead, he throws me a softball, something I can easily deflect.

"He reminded me too much of someone."

I felt the twinge in the bond. It was momentary but it was there. I had wounded him. I had meant to, but I still regretted it. I needed him to be distracted.

"He is still your brother, Pamela."

Ouch. He hadn't called me "Pamela" in years.

"Master, he is my brother. My blood. I regret that I let the memories of Sookie keep me from being cordial."

I hear Eric take a sharp inhale at the mention of her name, as I knew he would. He hasn't said her name in 100 years. I expected he would be thrown off by the use of it, especially so casually.

I cannot let him know of my real issue with my new brother.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9:

SPOV

***Flashback, 100 years ago***

Eric left me.

He claimed that he loved me, but he left me. His sense of duty was stronger than anything else. And I apparently loved Sam. Sam was in my heart. The cluviel dor told me as much since it could only be used for love. I was surprised that I loved Sam enough to use it.

And I was surprised that I had love for Sam at all. He'd only ever been one of my best friends. But if I thought about it, the feelings I had were a kind of love. It wasn't a passionate love, but it was real. And as I evaluated the contents of my heart through a new lens I accepted that while I loved Sam, I also loved Eric much more.

With an intensity that I'd always blamed on him, and the bond. A bond that was now gone – that I would never have again. Sookie Stackhouse, Queen of Snap Judgments – to hell with the consequences. That could be the motto for more of the decisions in my life than I would care to admit out loud.

And then I was struck with another moment of clarity: I had been ignoring and despising my feelings just as much as Eric had. We were two in the same. Slaves to emotions that we found uncomfortable. Fighting those feelings. Fighting each other. And fighting for each other.

Or really Eric fighting for me. I never did my share of the fighting and I always blamed him for not doing more. It wasn't as if I hadn't fought at all, sure I had saved Eric's life – several times – but it was only when I let myself act on pure instinct. Because somewhere in the recesses of my mind, I couldn't stand to lose him. And that scared me.

So when push came to shove, I just chose wrong. Eric could never win with me. And I fought him tooth and nail. And only him. Bill may as well have had fifty million "get out jail free" cards. So it wasn't the vampire thing. It wasn't that I thought all vampires were gonna screw me over – just Eric.

Because Eric had my heart. And I was terrified he would crush it, if I actually let him hold it. Ugh, today was the day for all my growing up it seemed. I was discovering real truths about myself right and left.

But Eric left me.

And he couldn't come back. Once I said no to his last ditch effort to save our relationship – an effort that definitely insulted me at the time, but I now saw in a new light – he wasn't even allowed to have any contact with me. And when Pam told me that he'd added another hundred years in return for my safety, I acknowledged that Eric had given me a gift, two hundred years of his life for mine.

And I had a choice. I could squander the gift he gave me and be the ungrateful, petulant spoiled little child that I was or I could embrace it, cherish it, and show him that I respected his gift. So I threw myself into my relationship with Sam – and it wasn't fake, I did love him, but I knew I loved my viking more. Eric had given me every day, the moon and stars and the sun. Everything. Even the chance to love another man and have a family.

So when Niall came to visit me, despite the fact that he had insisted he had closed the portals, to offer me another gift, I was intrigued to say the least.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10:

SPOV

***Flashback, 100 years ago***

Niall's gift was overwhelming and it came with a ticking timeline. I had to make my decision before I married Sam. And I could never tell Sam. In fact, I could only tell one person – well, vampire – if I decided to accept the gift.

I was wary to trust Niall, or his motives. Fairies were cunning and devious, and I was certain that Niall had something up his sleeve even though he assured me that he felt it was his duty to right some of the wrongs that had been forced into my life.

But whether or not I trusted Niall didn't matter. I had resigned myself to the fact that there were some things I could not control. I was the universe's pawn – I had no control over fate and neither did Niall.

But I could control this.

The gift was a second chance. And a hell of a second chance at that. It involved magics that I would've thought impossible. If I hadn't known that fairies were unable to lie, I would have been sure that Niall was simply pulling my leg.

But he would've never teased me with something like this.

I knew what I wanted and that I had to talk to Pam. Because she was my friend, and because she was sorta the linchpin. If she didn't wanna take part, then the point of the gift was moot. So off I went to Fangtasia, a place I thought I'd never visit again, to have a heart-to-heart with a vampire who may have grown to like me but once wanted to kill me. I laughed to myself because ironically I was about to ask her to do just that.

* * *

PPOV

When Sookie walked into Fangtasia, she stood out, as always. She wore a simple white cotton sundress and styled her hair in loose curls draped over her shoulders. In a sea of black and red and night, she was sunshine. I vamped her to my office right away; she was protected per Eric's contract with Freyda, but that just meant a vampire would be punished for hurting her, not that one wouldn't be stupid enough to do it.

In pure Sookie form, she said the unexpected. To say I was shocked would be an understatement and I am certain it showed on my face. She exclaimed that never in a hundred years would she have thought she could break through the "Pam façade". Her words, not mine.

What Niall had offered her was amazing. He would place a charm on Sookie that would tie her life to the shifter's – something I did not like hearing. She would wither and age, live as a normal human. But once the shifters life ended, Sookie's looks would revert back and she would be young again for 24 hours. As she put it, she would be "Eric's Sookie" again – something I did like hearing very much. But she would not be immortal and she would expire after 24 hours was up.

That's where I came in.

I sat steely-faced across from Sookie as she asked me to become her maker. Turn her during those 24 hours so that she could wait out Eric's contract, so that they could choose whether or not to be together again. It was not lost on me that Sookie had her doubts about whether Eric would still want her, but I had none. He had always been hers, even before he lost his memories.

And when the time came, I did my part. Took Sookie's human life and made her my child. And from her vampiric birth, my secret was also born.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11:

SPOV

***Flashback, the night of Sookie's turning***

I remember that the first thing I felt as a vampire was Eric. Being able to feel him again – something missing from me for over 50 years – caused me joy, like my soul was being hugged. And I cherished it, because I knew it would be fleeting. As Pam pulled me out of the loose dirt of my grave, she said her first words to me – the most important words she could say.

"Sookie, as your maker I command you to block your bond with Eric."

And there it was. Eric was gone.

While most new vampires had little control over their side of the bond, Pam had suspected that the shields I created to contain my telepathy would make this different for me. Coupled with a makers command, she was sure my mind would comply. She was right.

Pam and I had discussed years ago the necessity for this. But it hurt nonetheless. Pam explained in detail that Eric would notice the connection over time, if not right away. If he knew of my presence, of my undead life, he would become vulnerable. He would try to move heaven and earth and hell to get to me. It could possibly be his undoing, lead him to his final death. I understood that my choice meant I was in my own sorta stasis – like Eric – until he became available again and that I would have to live at least 150 years without him to have him at all.

It broke my heart. But I really had grown up. And I was not broken because I had already accepted these inevitabilities.

That is until Pam answered a call from Eric. I quickly came undone and I could not contain the bloody tears that fell from my eyes. Hearing his voice was a blessing and a curse – since again I knew this would be the only time for at least the next 150 years.

She told him that I had died, and despite the bond being blocked, his rage seeped through into me. I became overwhelmed by my own response: fear and dread. Pam admonished me silently and I struggled only slightly to calm myself down. She later told me that she believed our emotions – mine and Eric's – had leaked through her due to their intensity.

Eric would assume it was Pam, but I was going to have to better manage my emotions or Eric would become wise; he'd know something was amiss. I found I was a little grateful to have a need for this exercise. I had always been too emotional. Controlling my emotions was a lesson I needed, and knowing that if I didn't, I could lose Eric, well...that made it a necessity. I was going to do whatever it took to ensure that he and I survived, that we would get our reunion.

I smiled when Pam baited Eric – to see if he had felt me in the bond – by telling him that I had died 3 days ago. If he'd had any inkling of what she'd done, it would've been confirmed by the implication of her phrasing.

But he was too grief stricken to believe I was anything but truly dead.

As Pam continued her call, I found myself looking into her eyes, wishing I could read her mind. I'm really not sure why. I had never wanted to read vampires before. Sometimes I received bits and pieces here and there, but never by choice. I add relished their silence.

I was a little taken aback that I not only found myself in Pam's mind, but that I had accidentally taken control. Seconds after I wished she would tell him "Happy Anniversary" – because even my Gran would've said it was only polite, no matter how you felt about the marriage – I heard those words come spilling out of Pam's mouth. I was out of her mind in seconds, astonished at what I had done. She abruptly hung up the call after that.

I knew without a doubt that I was about to receive my first punishment from my maker.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12:

PPOV

***Flashback, the night of Sookie's turning***

What. The. Fuck.

I had no other words. My mind was reeling and I was filled with confusion. My own, Eric's, and even Sookie's. I was also receiving regret from Sookie, and a little fear. Why had I thought that this little trouble magnet wouldn't bring trouble with her into her vampiric life? I inwardly chastised myself for assuming that this would be easy.

She had glamoured me. How the fuck had she done that?

"As your maker, I command NEVER to do that to me again." There was an unnecessary force behind my words, but to be fair I was severely pissed off. Sookie was getting gifts from everyone it seemed, with her latest gift borne of her vampirism. It was a good gift, a scary good gift.

And one we could never risk being discovered.

As a human, Sookie would have been slaughtered if vampires believed, even for a minute, that she could hear their thoughts. And she had been constantly tested on this – I know because I administered my own test shortly after learning she was a telepath. If it was known that she could control a vampire, glamour one, she would be staked. No questions asked.

But, on the other hand, it would be a very useful skill. Coveted. At least by me, for the next 150 years.

I had no intentions of using my child, but I could see the possibilities for this gift. The least of which being that Sookie might be able to hide better if she could remove memories of herself from a vampire's mind. Of course, we would also need to test this gift – because it was possible she could only glamour vampires in her own bloodline. Our connection was stronger; the blood could be the only thing giving her power over me.

But a test would have to wait. Our first order of business was to get Sookie out of America.

* * *

While I waited the three days for Sookie to rise, I had shared her undead existence with only two others – Karin and Thalia. Both were strong warriors and I knew she might be in need of one eventually.

Karin was less than pleased and she did not mince words in telling me so. She had seen nothing but weakness in Eric's feelings for Sookie. She thought I owed it to Eric to tell him, to ask his forgiveness. She thought I should end Sookie's vampiric existence before it had even started. I always had been at odds with my sister.

She said she would call Eric, risk her punishment, and tell him to call me. It was up to him how the situation would be handled after that. She was sure I would fess up, so to speak. But I knew Eric better than Karin did and I was sure my approach, keeping my secret, was the better play in the long run.

Thalia immediately agreed to take Sookie as her companion. To raise her and teach her how to live as a vampire. She always had some level of affection and respect for the little telepath. And she was proud to do "the Northman" a favor, one she knew would put him over the moon. She had seen how much Eric loved Sookie, and how much he was improved by her presence in his world.

* * *

Sookie had waited impatiently for her punishment to come. She shifted her weight from foot to foot and wrung at her hands – she was going to have to get over her human quirks and fast. I regretted I would not be there to help her. We both knew she would have to go though. As sheriff, my life was too public, I would struggle to hide her. Also, I could not register her as my child in any state that might recognize Sookie as the Louisiana telepath from years ago.

And with Bill Compton as king of Louisiana, I could not risk receiving a punishment for not registering my newborn. Compton would revel in getting to hurt Eric by delivering news of Sookie's undead life. Plus, he might take her as his to punish me (and by proxy Eric) – something that would be well within his rights as king. Overseas was our best chance. I would command Sookie to listen to Thalia as she would her maker to ensure she could be controlled. But before that I instituted her punishment for glamouring me.

"Sookie, as punishment, you will not be able to pick your new name. You lost this choice when you forced me to be _polite_ ," I spat out the word with pure disgust, "Enjoy living your new life as 'Susan'."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: My younger sister's name is Susan and I love her dearly** **. No offense is meant by my choice of name. Cards on the table, usually people use "Susannah" as Sookie's given name, but I much preferred "Susan". It's a punishment because in my version of the universe Pam did not want to punish her child in a way that would actually cause her pain.**

* * *

Chapter 13:

SPOV

***Flashback, roughly 10 years ago***

I had been punished for accidentally glamouring my maker.

And that was why I had become "Susan". As a punishment.

I knew I would have to change my name because "Sookie" was too unique, using it too great of a risk. And I had already decided on a new name of my own, but now I would be stuck as "Susan" – maybe not forever, but for more than a century of my undead life.

Pam thought this was hilarious.

She said it made me sound like a snooty librarian. I guess she had known a snooty librarian named "Susan" in her human life. I'm certain I stuck my tongue out at her for that. I just thought it sounded a little plain Jane. It certainly wouldn't strike fear into the hearts of others, but "Pam" and "Eric" probably didn't either – their reputations made their names carry weight.

I had to be careful not to stick out too much anyways – perhaps being "Susan" would help me blend in. At least that's what I told myself because I was not a fan of my new name.

As for my ability to glamour vampires? It was tested; it had nothing to do with the blood – it was a gift I possessed. And I hoped I would never have to use it. I understood the inherent risks of even having such a powerful gift, but, in truth, I could not stand the thought of exacting that kind of control over another individual. Because I used to harbor my own fear of being controlled by someone else – being controlled by Eric – I felt it would be hypocritical to run around doing the very thing I had previously found so deplorable.

But I would use it as a defense, if I had to.

* * *

Thalia was a proficient mentor and teacher. And I found, over the years, that the skills she taught me kept me from needing to use my glamour at all. I was extremely grateful to make use of my newly learned alternatives for self-preservation.

She and I traveled Europe. While Thalia was quite renowned as a warrior, she was also known for being extremely private – and others respected her wishes to be left alone. In short, my presence by her side drew little to no attention because others feared what Thalia would do if they become too intrusive by her standards – and her standards were known to be quite high.

While I had fed like a normal vampire – but sticking to bagged blood as much as possible – I had yet to have sex. And I did not plan to. I was not sure I would ever get over my human ideal of monogamy – and that was ok by me, even if it did bother Pam. I know she thought I was denying my nature, but she was wrong – I was embracing my love for Eric.

After 40 or so years, I was still considered a young vampire, but I knew I had made great strides in self-control, in personal growth. Thalia told me she was proud, that I carried myself like a vampire hundreds of years old. I cried happy bloody tears that day. She admonished me a little for my response, but I was too cheerful to care.

Things had been relatively easy and I was beginning to believe that another 100 years waiting for Eric would pass in the blink of an eye. And as I began to reach complacency, I had apparently tempted fate.

Because fate brought trouble into my path in the form of a blond-haired blue-eyed vampire – a vampire named Brandt.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14:

TPOV

***Flashback, roughly 10 years ago***

I smelled the Northman's blood in him when he walked past us on the street. Pam had mentioned there was a new child in her bloodline. A child the Northman had made to distract himself. A child that had been distracting him for over 40 years. But apparently the Northman had become an indulgent maker and had let his youngest wander, on his own.

I did not engage him. I did not want him near Sookie. I moved her to my other side, so he would not brush up against her. Instead, he bumped straight into me. And I growled. I despised physical contact, especially with other vampires.

He looked contrite and carried on. But I caught the look he gave her. He may not have understood why, but he felt drawn to her. I could see it in his eyes. He was probably too young to pinpoint it, but it was the blood. Pam's blood in Sookie calling to the Northman's blood in him.

Sookie, however, was wiser than other vampires her age like Brandt. She knew instantly how they were connected and who he was. And it scared her. She feared that she would be exposed. That it would be the first thing he told his maker, that he would say he had found a child of Pam's – a child the Northman knew nothing of.

The Northman would then insist to meet this child; he would command Pam to bring her to him. To Oklahoma. To all of their final deaths, as far as Sookie was concerned.

I did not like her to be afraid. I wanted to protect her.

We made a choice that Pam would not like, but that she would respect. In time.

* * *

PPOV

I despised Brandt for what he had done.

I was being unfair and I knew it – but I did not care. It was not truly his fault. But he had forever affected the bond I share with my child. I would never stop holding that against him.

He did not go to Europe to seek Sookie, but he had found her. Secretly, I wonder if Eric's blood had control of him in some sense. The depth of Eric's feelings were so great that I could almost believe Brandt was simply a vehicle to reunite their blood. That he was essentially a "Sookie sonar". That he would be a continued threat over the next 100 years.

I treated him rightly when I saw him.

When I received Thalia's call about Eric's interest in "Susan", I wished I had been even crueler to Brandt. At least then being admonished for my bad behavior might have been worth it. I could, and usually would, have been more openly disdainful to someone I despised, and Eric knew it. I realized in that moment the affection that Eric felt for him. Brandt had gotten off easy as far as I was concerned, and yet I was still reprimanded.

I had phrased my responses to hurt Eric, to throw him off his game, but I had not lied. Eric would have felt my deception. I had not been _cordial_ to my brother because Brandt did remind me of Sookie. He reminded me that I would never feel her as I had before – that my bond with her had been dampened.

Diluted by Thalia's blood. To overwhelm the scent of my blood in her.

I had found in the last 50 years that being a maker came with its own rewards. Feeling Sookie had made me feel exhilarated, almost alive – she had a light in her that had taken up residence in me. It was warm; it unburdened me. I hadn't been happier in all of my undead life. But then Sookie consumed Thalia's blood to stop Brandt from realizing what she was, who she was. And that happiness was dammed, tamping down the flood to barely a trickle – and all I felt was my own despair.

Brandt would forever remind me of that loss. And, brother or not, I intended to hate him for the rest of his undead life whether or not he ever knew what his curiosity had cost me.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15:

Freyda POV

My husband had been much happier in the years since he took Brandt as his child. He was contented, resigned to his position at my side. After 100 years, I finally felt as if he had become mine. That blonde bimbo no longer had her claws in his heart – I could tell.

His son was a warrior, like him. He had molded him in his likeness. While I denied my husband the ability to spoil his other children, it felt like Brandt was _ours_. I allowed Eric to indulge and spoil Brandt – to hell with being well-behaved, Brandt was the adopted son of a Queen, the child of her consort.

My undead life had everything I could've hoped for.

The telepath's death. The full attention of my husband. A vampire stepson to be proud of. I had found it all in my short number of years (relative to others) on this globe. I had become a force to be reckoned with. Vampires knew that Oklahoma was not to be trifled with.

And yet…

My husband's call with Thalia…bothered me. He was so unfiltered, so unlike himself. There was no pretense. He did not bother with the code that I had not cracked, but had come to expect. It was the first hint of weakness I had spied from him in his time in my service, the first chink in his armor.

It was a slip. The Viking did not slip. But yet, he had.

I obsessed over that call. Was it a show for my ears? Or was it a display of his trust for me – to no longer shield his conversations from me? Or was it simply a mistake? Because I could not tolerate mistakes from my enforcer. He could not be weak. His weakness would be our mutual undoing.

Why did he give a fuck about Susan?

He denied his interest, but I was not foolish enough to believe him. He had called Thalia, a call he was not allowed to make, for the express purpose of inquiring about her. He requested to speak with Susan – he asked that she be sent to Oklahoma! What the fuck was he hoping to accomplish by bringing her here? Into my home?

He stated that he wanted to secure Susan for his progeny – but she was a vampire and he was not her king. He had no rights to her life, no claim against her maker. He did not even know who her maker was! Eric had no means to force Susan to submit to his child. So why had he put forth the effort? Eric responded that he was blind when it came to Brandt's wishes. He wanted to give Brandt everything he wanted.

He was so full of shit. And what was worse is that he thought I was taken by his lies.

I had never felt so insulted in my entire undead life. So I disciplined him using a means I knew would make the message stick. And would show Eric his place; teach him to keep himself – and his newest child - in check. And away from whoever the fuck Susan was.

As Queen of Oklahoma, I had the right to dole out whatever punishment I chose. Eric was my husband, but he was not my king – and he needed to learn his place. I chose to make an example of him, for the whole court to see, by snatching Brandt's eyes from his head.

It was a hard lesson for my stepson, but Brandt was going to have to learn to keep his eyes on his obligations to Oklahoma – just as soon as they grew back.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: None of these characters are mine (except Brandt) they belong to Charlaine Harris. I am merely playing with them in my sandbox.**

 **I'm glad people feel so strongly about the last chapter. Freyda will definitely get her comeuppance - that's for damn sure. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 16:

SPOV

***Flashback, roughly 10 years ago***

Brandt was a young vampire, and he reminded me very much of Eric – beautiful and strong. I suspected that, like Eric, Brandt would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. And when he stalked Thalia and I the next night, I was certain what he wanted was me.

Like father, like son.

I had never imagined I would have to make the choices I found myself faced with since our first run-in with Brandt. I was grateful that Thalia understood my fear, instead of asking me deny it. Thalia was fiercely protective of herself, and I appreciated what it meant that she had shared her blood with me. She had never shared it with anyone else – human or vampire.

By the time we saw Brandt again, Pam's blood had been dulled by Thalia's. Thalia was much older and therefore her blood was much stronger; it overpowered Pam's easily. Pam was outwardly less than pleased, but she did not blame me, or Thalia, for doing what was necessary to remain unknown, hidden. I felt her despair, and I knew if I could feel it in our weakened bond that it must be overwhelming for her.

This time, Brandt did not bump into Thalia or myself – he confronted us outright. He actually asked me to yield to him – geez, had Eric given him his script? I may have laughed in his face. Had I been a human, disrespect like that could've resulted in my death. As a vampire, I had nothing to fear from my response – if the insult came to blows, I was prepared to fight.

Brandt was very attractive, and he knew it. I had to admit he was enjoyable to look at. But when he insisted he had sexual skills I would benefit from, I could not help but feel kinda grossed out. I knew that it wasn't like we were really related, but Brandt was my sorta uncle and (hopefully gonna be) future stepson. Even if I hadn't been waiting for Eric, it would've been too effing weird, excuse my language.

I could tell that Brandt didn't sense our familial ties, but I imagined that it wouldn't have made a difference to him – it didn't matter to any other vampire. Sookie Stackhouse: Weird Human, Weird Vampire. But, unlike during my human life, I found I was okay with it – more than okay – happy about it.

Brandt kept trying to get closer and closer to me. And I couldn't tell if this was part of the residual human in him not respecting my personal space, or the blood trying to form a connection. Thalia had assured right and left, up and down, that I no longer smelled of Pam (or Eric), but I still proceeded with caution. Moving away from him, with a snarl on my face, I hoped he wasn't too dense to miss the vibes I was giving off that I was not going to allow him – under any circumstances – to touch me.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, Gran was telling me I was being rude to my kin. But as much I loved Gran, she was wrong – I was protecting us all.

Thalia pushed him back. Forcefully. To her, being physical was the best approach. Showing aggression made it harder for the other party to misinterpret your meaning. I was still learning, but – vampire or not – I was always gonna be Southern. "Susan", however, was not – and as Brandt stepped closer once more, unphased by Thalia, I shoved him back hard and into a brick wall, wrapping my hand tightly around his throat.

"Your maker has done you no favors if you are stupid enough to think you can overpower a vampire as old as Thalia. Or that you won't meet a swift death for touching someone's bonded. You would be best to learn your place." I hissed through my fangs, my face inches from his as I held him effortlessly off the ground. He struggled in my grasp, but was surprised to find that I too was stronger than him. His movements ceased. He nodded his head, conceding, and I released his neck from my grasp, stepping back to Thalia's side.

Thalia was proud; it didn't show on her face, her countenance cold and immobile, but I could feel it singing in her blood. Brandt was impressed; it showed plainly on his face, as he looked at me and grinned widely – he really was a young vampire.

Giddy with myself, I briefly looked into his eyes, and accidentally fell his mind. I scrambled back out, but not before being startled by something I would never have expected to see.

Felipe de Castro.

Brandt was remembering the face of the Nevada king.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17:

Felipe POV

***Flashback, 50 years ago: Eric's 50 year anniversary with Freyda***

I did not need, or even intend, to antagonize the Viking at the party celebrating his 50th wedding anniversary to Freyda. But I found it impossible not to – I tried to seek my own comfort in his pain. I could have been the strongest of the vampire kings with such a treasure at my side, ruled the world. But Nevada and I had lost Miss Stackhouse.

The supernatural world had always buzzed with tales of the telepath's personal magnetism, and, as it turns out, I was not immune. If not for the Viking's meddling, I would have bonded with her – taken joy in the sunshine she radiated. She would have been mine and I would have done everything in my power to keep her happy.

The world, supe and otherwise, had all suffered the loss the beloved telepath.

* * *

During Eric's contract negotiations with Freyda, I had hoped, of course, to secure the telepath. I was sure he would pension her to me. Who better to protect her than a King such as myself?

The Viking. Always the Viking.

He requested a series of amendments to the contract that would assure Miss Stackhouse's safety. I saw him making concessions, surrendering. To Freyda. To that deplorable creature, who I suspected sought power at all costs during her natural life as well. I was certain he had something up his sleeve. That Freyda would swiftly fall and the telepath would rise as the new Queen of Oklahoma.

I could not stand by and let that happen.

But the Viking also seemed desperate – at his weakest. He pleaded with me to overturn what his maker had done to him. The Viking argued that Appius Ocella had no right to sell him to Oklahoma, and that his maker's final death should have nullified any ongoing negotiations. I replied that the ink had dried and that he had given me no cause to smudge the page.

And yet, he still did not trade Miss Stackhouse to me. So I struck while the iron was still hot. I made a play to secure the telepath in return for a kingdom.

A well-incentivized little birdy in my court whispered a message to my eyes and ears in Oklahoma, knowing the murmurs would flit across the bugs that Freyda imprudently did not hide. A rumor that the telepath could become Oklahoma's. That she would be willing, if she could remain in the Viking's presence. That she had all but accepted a title not yet offered to her – the title of mistress.

But I knew that Miss Stackhouse was nothing, if not honorable; she would detest the mere suggestion.

The Viking was not stupid, but he was blinded by his feelings for her – a fool in love. So when the same little birdy told the Viking that Miss Stackhouse wanted what he wanted – to remain by his side at all costs, he believed taking her as his mistress was the solution to all of their problems.

She refused him outright, disgusted and insulted that he assumed her to be less decent than she was. It was not long after that she took up with the shifter. I had her in my grasp; I could taste my victory. It tasted sweet, like the smell of her blood.

But the Viking still managed to best me.

It was respectable, commendable how he sacrificed himself for her. Gave 200 years of his life, for her short human one. Even through his ire, he sought her protection, increasing the terms of the contract. Signing away an additional 100 years as a servant to Freyda, for the little telepath. To keep her from me.

I had lost the kingdom of Louisiana to that little birdy, Bill Compton, for nothing. The Viking had stolen Louisiana's telepath, and put her mortal life, her gift, her happiness into her own hands. And once she had grabbed at her chance for a normal life; she never looked back.

Check and mate.

The Viking truly was an impressive adversary.

* * *

The Viking had appeared unaffected by my provocations; it was wildly unfulfilling. He had other things on his mind. I had been so sure of the veracity of his love for the little telepath, and now I found myself questioning it. Had he been so unaffected by her death? He had denied his love, but we had all seen it. Seen how weak it made him.

I thought her death would have weakened him further. As it had weakened me.

But he seemed determined, resolved. And when I found out that Freyda had granted the Viking the boon of creating another child, I sought out his child. I had to know who the Viking had deemed worthy of replacing the beloved little telepath.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hi all! I want to remind everyone that** **Brandt has lived a very sheltered vampire life. Don't hold his mistakes too much against him; it's really about whether he grows from them or not. He's my OC, everyone else belongs to Charlaine Harris.**

 **Cheers! Happy Reading.**

* * *

Chapter 18:

Brandt POV

***Flashback, roughly 10 years ago***

After I left Oklahoma, my maker, and the albatross around his neck, I found myself overseas. I had always wanted to backpack across Europe – and now I was finally going to do it. I had to die to see Europe; what do you call a bucket list when you're undead?

I loved my maker. And although he spoiled me to high heaven, I refused to act like a brat. I had never been ill-mannered before I became undead, and my second life wasn't the time to start. I had been a strong man before, and I would be a strong vampire now. My maker sanctioning my trip was a tribute, and I intended to make him proud.

Plus, I desperately wanted to meet my maker's children. That was my real impetus for leaving. To meet my siblings, the two vampires that Eric spoke so highly of: Pam and Karin. They were legends. I could barely contain my excitement.

Going to Europe first was a bonus

* * *

I had never traveled – not even as a human. But I was sure I could handle myself. Eric had explained that I could call to him through the bond, if I found myself in real trouble. He would then compel Freyda and send someone to protect me. I was a warrior, like him; I was more than capable of handling any trouble. I turned away as I rolled my eyes at him –and he pretended not to feel my defiance in our bond.

I had never expected Eric to act so fatherly. He was fiercely protective of me, and I knew that he loved me. It was a little…aggravating; he looked at me like a child, and he constantly reminded me that I was young with much to learn. He was insistent that the world was harsh and cold for vampires, and I could not help but think that maybe he was just too old and stuck in his ways.

I tried to take his lessons in stride, but after 40 years I felt that I had learned everything there was to learn in my little world inside the castle walls. I implored my maker to let me wander, let me out from under Oklahoma's thumb – reminding him that I needed time on my own if I was ever going to learn to truly survive.

Oklahoma held nothing for me, but my father, and I longed for a friend.

* * *

I wasn't allowed to fraternize with the area vampires or in Freyda's court. In private, she would try to act like we were all a little family, but in public, I was nothing – just another one of Eric's children – like being borne of the Viking came with a plague. I knew it was Freyda who had isolated me – and Eric – from those in her court. She wanted to ensure he had no allies.

It meant a lot that he trusted me to go, and I'm not sure that I would ever know what he gave up to Freyda to get her to agree, but she had given her blessing. I was not so naïve to think that he hadn't been forced to exchange something in return for my temporary freedom.

I offered Freyda no opportunity to change her mind, and was on the road the next day – or in a coffin traveling Anubis Air to be specific. Traveling in a coffin was the worst, but I knew once I returned to America, I would have no need of it. I chalked it all up to another experience I could put under my belt.

* * *

Being away from Freyda was the best. I respected my maker for honoring his obligations, for taking the high road, but I owed her nothing and I found her to be insufferable. I used to worry that all vampires were petty, childish, and power hungry – like the Oklahoma Queen. I had seen vampires exact the true death on others just for looking at them the wrong way. No one ever intervened – bystanders treated it like it was the everyday. I feared that the whole race was ruthless and selfish. I wondered sometimes if Eric was an exception, if he was the only one who wasn't a monster.

But my fears were dispelled days into my European adventure.

I had failed to scan for danger – ignored my blindspots – and fell victim to a silver net. Drainers swiftly cut my neck, shoving in a tube to collect my blood. There was nothing to do; struggling dug the silver in further. I had never experienced such pain in my life. I thought at the time that perhaps I had been foolish thinking that I was ready to leave. I wasn't even strong enough to fend off a small silver net.

But then I watched as the drainers were thrown far away from me, and the tube ripped out so that my wound could close. A face knelt down, and he warned me that the net would take some of my flesh when removed. He had saved me – for no other reason except that I was in trouble.

I had a new vampire friend, a friend with an accent and a funny cape.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19:

SPOV

***Flashback, roughly 10 years ago***

"Why Miss Stackhouse, you and the Viking are so full of surprises."

My blood froze in my veins.

* * *

Brandt POV

"Philip, who are you talking to?" I said, the grin slowly fading from my face.

Thalia's fangs snapped down as she shoved Susan behind her in a protective stance. I was dumbstruck. Anger roiled off of the three other vampires in my presence. And Susan, who before had been staring me straight in the eyes, was now casting her glance downwards. A gesture more human than I would have expected from the vampire who had just intimidated me into submission.

Silence ensued; it was as if a spell had fallen over the group. I had no fucking idea what was going on, but I was damn sure I was missing something. I stepped in front of my travel companion, my friend, and repeated,

"Philip, who are you talking to?" My voice low and demanding.

His smile was wide and he had a glint in his eyes that I realized was hostile, devious – the same look I had seen in many a vampire of Freyda's court. A look Freyda always had before she delivered the true death to a vampire that was in her way, who had something she coveted. He was a snake about to strike at a mouse – a predator.

Susan was his prey.

I did not care why. Why was ancillary. Now was the time for taking sides, for action. My father spoke of Thalia with admiration. My allegiance was to him, to those he revered – to Thalia. I owed her, and Susan, my sword in this fight – I had brought him into their path. I had caused this.

I had been an idiot – so trusting, so naïve. My desire for a friend had made me vulnerable. I had allowed whoever this vampire was to infiltrate my life. I had ignored my spidey-sense that had told me that something was off – was wrong – attributing it to my lack of socialization. But I had felt it _because_ of my time in Oklahoma; somewhere inside I had sensed he was one of the monsters that I had abhorred.

He did not answer. Instead he lunged.

* * *

Felipe POV

There she was, standing in front of me, not one day older since I had last seen her. She was a vision.

"Why Miss Stackhouse, you and the Viking are so full of surprises." She could not see me, but still she shivered in anticipation at the sound of my voice.

It was suddenly so clear to me. The Viking had orchestrated this whole thing. He had turned Miss Stackhouse and found some way to muddle his scent in her – because it only took one whiff of her to detect that her blood was a mix of several vampires. No maker would willingly allow their progeny to dilute their bond – not unless they were trying to hide them.

He seemed unaffected by her death because he was. Because there was no "death". He was more cunning than I had ever given him credit for. This was the play to end all plays.

Or it would be, but he had made one crucial mistake.

If one of the Viking's children – like Brandt, who stood in front of me ready to take up arms – committed a blood offense against me, I would have the right as a king to snatch Miss Stackhouse away, as retribution for the crime. Make her mine, enslave her to me. All I had to do was get him to spill my blood. Easy. Check and mate Viking.

And then I made a move towards Brandt as if to lunge. Waiting for him to recklessly swing his sword at me, like a young vampire was gullibly prone to do.

Ella será mía.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Google Translate for "Ella será mía" is "She will be mine."**

 **Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad y'all enjoy reading this because I love writing it.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I know the last chapter was left on a cliffhanger, a big one, but my muse demanded we go see Eric. We will get back to the fight between Felipe and Brandt shortly-ish. This chapter was just begging to be written.  
**

* * *

Chapter 20:

EPOV

I roared in frustration and anger. My indignation pouring through me. Throwing me into a bloodlust that I hadn't experienced since the attempt on Freyda's life 20 years into our contract, our marriage. That had been a battle – that was for the thrill of it – from bathing in my enemies' blood. It was able to be quelled, easily satiated. I consumed my weight in blood. I felt like the Viking again – a warrior, a force of nature. It was exhilarating, exciting, fulfilling. I had hoped to find more enemies at Freyda's threshold to vanquish.

This was not that.

Now I wanted her enemies to win. To open the door, invite them in, and watch as they reduced her to a powerless shell of a vampire. But I would insist that her final death was mine to deliver. And then I would bathe in her blood as I drained every bit of life from her, slowly and painfully.

I felt the pangs from all my children through our bond. For the second time in 50 years, I felt strange feelings through my tie with Pam; they registered, but I was far too gone – consumed by my rage – to question why the hell those kinds of emotions were seeping into our bond.

I should have torn Freyda's head from her body. The second she laid her bony hand on my son.

When I first laid eyes on her, I should brought her the true death swiftly and without restraint. She had rained down nothing by anguish and pain into my undead life. I had put up with her shit for far too long. Contract or not, I was fucking done.

* * *

I destroyed everything my hands got a hold of. Smashed every bug, ripped every painting, crushed every piece of furniture in the gilded cage Freyda allowed me. For the first time ever, I wished that I had accepted Freyda's offer to share her resting chamber. At the time, I had still been pining for Soo…her and I refused to sully our relationship by sharing that kind of intimacy with Freyda, allowing her access to me when I was at my most vulnerable.

I should have been thinking 10 moves ahead. Foreseen this.

Because then I could tear her to pieces while she slept. Or string her up – wrapping her in silver, exacting thousands of cuts with a dull knife, only to start the process over again once she had healed enough. Peeled her skin off bit by bit. Snatched _her eyes_ out of her fucking skull.

My bloodlust was not subsiding, if anything it was growing and I growled realizing that, in some sense, my children were egging me on through their ends of the bond – especially Brandt.

My poor son. Barely 50 years old, forced to regrow his eyes. And for what?! Because I made a fucking phone call! Because I had the _audacity_ to be curious. Fuck! How could I forget that Freyda was little more than an insane, jealous bitch?

I hung my head between my hands. Clamping down my bonds, I let the guilt wash over me. And that guilt pushed at the bloodlust, forcing it back into submission. Control was finally returning to me. My mind no longer cloudy, no longer demanding destruction. The guilt was ephemeral. It was not my fault that my wife – now my sworn enemy – had chosen to seek her revenge through pain on my child.

It was my duty to avenge the wrong inflicted upon him.

Even if it took the next 100 years, I was going to kill Freyda, pull her ugly ass apart piece by piece. I was her harbinger of death – and when the time came, I had every intent to crush her eyes under my heel after I plucked them, one at a time, from her awful face.

My resolve quickened. And then a noise broke the frigid silence. A phone call.

* * *

"Don't do anything stupid, Vampire."

What. The. Fuck. The portals were closed; contact had been cut. He had no cause to call me. How did he even have this number? Why would he even call? I had nothing to offer him.

"You should have destroyed the bugs years ago. I would have been able to call you much sooner."

Fucking fairies.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21:

KPOV

Despite my usual emotional fortitude, I shook violently from Eric's rage. It was unsettling. Eric emotions had shifted from a swell to a storm, and I knew he was caught up in them – in bloodlust. It was taking everything to keep my own at bay.

"Karin, dear, you are shaking."

 _Dear_ had become the only term of endearment I allowed to pass King Bill Compton's lips when he spoke to me. Successful relationships required compromised, or so I was told. I was…trying it out. It had yet to become me.

"It is Eric, his bloodlust."

Bill appeared contemplative. He did not care for my maker, but he understood the value in putting on airs.

"Do you believe I should make an inquiry to Oklahoma? Request you an audience with the Queen?"

It was his own version of _being sweet_. Offering to wield the power afforded to him as the monarch of several states – Felipe's old kingdoms. Bill wanted me to be impressed at his acquisition – his coup against Felipe – but there had been no battle, no uprising. The whole thing had been lackluster and dull – kingdoms obtained through legal argument. After Felipe had legally be declared "finally dead."

Plus, I had my own power. I was not easy to impress.

My power did not lie in kingdoms or titles, my power was pure brute force, something that carried my own reputation far and wide. A reputation I cared little for – except that it afforded me some peace. But truth be told, I liked a battle every now and then. Sometimes I did not trade on my infamy, just to ensure my enemy would not stand down from a fight.

"No, I will find out in time what has happened." Through gritted teeth. I was seconds from letting loose. "I want to feel this – it's been years, too long."

"I would rather call the Queen, have her force Eric to calm down. I cannot stand to see him control you this way."

Bill Compton, always thinking he knew what was best for everyone. His own maker had warped his sense of right and wrong. She had mistreated their bond – claiming she bent him to her will, manipulated his feelings, out of love. It was something he had despised and yet it was exactly what he had done to Sookie, when she was his.

I never let him impose his will on me.

Perhaps it was the struggle for power that ended relationships between vampires. I knew that I was growing short of Bill's attempts to dictate my behavior. And he found it unnerving that I cared nothing about his "disappointment" in me – when he tried to shame me, like I was a human child.

Relationships were perhaps not my bailiwick.

Or, more likely, my affections for Bill Compton had worn too thin over the years as his companion. I had believed there was something to gain in being opposites – as the colloquialism touted. But I was not above being wrong. Plus, his never-ending obsession with Sookie Stackhouse was creepy. I had found his secret shrine, filled with thousands of pictures of her, taken from afar, from all years of her human life. I could only imagine how unhinged he would become when he found out she was among the undead.

I had no intentions to be around when that day came.

"No, as I have already told you, I want these feelings. Do not presume to know what is best for me." I snarled at him, eliciting a satisfying wince in response to my harshness.

"Very well. If you succumb to the bloodlust, please take your destruction outside. I will leave you now dear. My dinner is waiting in the study. I would like to see you once your maker no longer has a hold of you."

"Do not overstep your bounds, Compton." He hated when I called him Compton.

"Karin, my dear…" He said pleadingly, as he usually did before he tried to guilt me into believing that I was being unfair, not _giving us the chance we deserved_.

"Our arrangement is over." With no hint of indecision in my voice, despite my shaking form.

Shock passed over his face, but to his credit, he did not beg for another chance.

"Very well. It is your loss. Many seek to gain the eye of a King such as myself."

"No one worth having, Compton." And with that I vamped out of the room, eager to submit to the pleasure that bloodlust would provide me. To show the world exactly how I had earned the moniker "Karin the slaughterer".

It was good to finally feel like myself again.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: My longest chapter yet. I hope y'all enjoy! :)**

* * *

Chapter 22

SPOV

***Flashback, roughly 10 years ago**

Thalia had taught me a mantra that she lived by – that she thought would resonate with me:

"May God have mercies on my enemies, because I won't."

General George S. Patton had said that. It reminded me of Eric. Of a dream where he told me that I was bloodthirsty when it came to those I loved. Something I denied, to myself, for years. I foolishly wanted to believe there were other alternatives to killing.

But I had been wrong. Not everyone deserves mercy. One had to vanquish their enemies or risk being vanquished.

* * *

His voice had chilled me. The Nevada king was standing before us, trying to provoke Brandt into fighting. Apparently he had been traveling with Brandt, assuming a different identity – Philip. What an unimaginative prick. It was laughable that he couldn't think of anything better than the English version of his own name.

Brandt's confusion spoke volumes.

In a split second, I had recategorized Brandt from enemy to ally. And he had taken a position between myself and Felipe that showed I was not wrong about his allegiances. He really was like my Viking, honorable, willing to stand and die for me, for his allies.

But something was wrong. While unimaginative, Felipe had been a master of strategic combat – evidenced in his takeover of Louisiana. Eric had managed to save most who fought alongside him in Area 5, but Felipe had still won. He wanted Brandt to swing his sword, strike first. Felipe was older, faster; he had no need to bait the young vampire.

Thalia was crouched in front of me to shield me from any attack – to stop Felipe from taking me. We both knew that was his intent; his words had carried that threat. I lightly squeezed her arm, in hopes that she would catch the meaning of my actions. Thalia was strong, but we both knew she would never be able to stop Brandt from landing a blow – or Felipe from sending the boy to his final death. Ultimately, she might be able to save me, but it would be at the expense of my lover's child. And I knew how he loved his children.

I needed them to look at me. To distract them. So I did the most distracting thing I could think of.

"Stand down. I will be yours." The words dropped from my mouth as did the jaws of both Felipe and Brandt as they both gazed at me stunned. It was all I needed. That eye contact would be our salvation.

I had them in my glamour.

I took an unnecessary breath, relieved. I had never glamoured two vampires before. I had tested my ability, of course, before now. But not all aspects. My ploy had been a risk, a calculated one, but a risk nonetheless.

"Stand down. And then stay in the spot where you stand."

Brandt unwillingly dropped his sword to his side. I could feel that he wanted to look away from me, that he was frightened – but he couldn't, I had him in my hold. Felipe's face donned an expression of sheer panic, but he was immobilized. I imagined that he had never felt so powerless.

I chuckled.

This was probably the best part of my gift. While I could remove the memories, my glamour victims knew exactly what was happening while I held them. I didn't revel in it, but it was satisfying to smell the fear rolling off of Felipe de Castro – someone who had been after me since the day we met. Seeing Brandt confused and scared was upsetting, but he was so young, reckless – it was for his own good.

"Don't think twice about giving him his final death." Thalia stated as she moved to my side.

I heard a sharp inhale. I thought it might have been Brandt, but it had been Felipe. He could not help himself.

"Tell me who knows of your movements," I commanded Felipe.

"No one."

"Why?"

"I wanted to stalk the Northman child. If the Oklahoma Queen found out, she would be furious. She counts him as hers."

An eye roll from Brandt. Interesting.

"Why stalk Eric's child? Does he have a gift you want to possess?"

"I do not know of his gifts. I have only just met him. But I always want what the Viking has."

And he had. Always coveted that which Eric had. Eric had thwarted him by giving me my freedom. He had always been seeking his revenge. I wanted to avoid my next question, but it was something Brandt needed to hear – because I already knew the answer.

"Was your intent to bring the child his final death?"

"Yes. He was never going to make it back from Europe." Felipe snarled, as he heard the words escape his mouth. He hated that he could not control his truths as I pulled them from him.

"I am going to kill you. Now, and without mercy. I will be the last thing you see. I tell you this because I want your last moments to be regret. Regret that you were bested by a young vampire, by someone who would die to protect the Viking, as you call him. God will decide if you deserve any mercies, but I wouldn't count on that, if I was you."

I pulled Brandt's sword from his hand. I needed the blood to be on his blade. Not to blame Brandt, but as a message to Eric that one of his enemies was gone.

With the sword firmly place in both my hands, I swung hard and lopped off the head of Felipe de Castro; his body exploding in a pool of blood. My own revenge satisfied, I turned to Brandt and extracted some, but not all, of the memories from his head – handing him back his sword in the process.

He needed to keep the lesson about being careful who to trust.

I had also left the bit that he should be less aggressive during his sexual pursuits; he had a lot to learn when it came to women.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23:

TPOV:

She had felt it – Eric's rage. And it brought her to her knees. But it was amazing because she did not succumb to his bloodlust. In our time together, bloodlust had never overtaken her. I admired that about her. In her few vampire years, she had never been out of control.

Pam had given me power over Sookie – issuing a command to obey me as she would her maker – but I had no cause to use it. Sookie did not need to be restrained, even in her first couple of years. I wondered if her gift allowed her that amount of control. If some part of her had glamoured her vampire side to ignore the call of the blood.

There was more to Sookie Stackhouse than she realized, than Pam realized.

Initially her lack of feeding had concerned me, a new vampire typically craved much more blood than Sookie consumed. Most her age would have required the services of two or three live donors each night. I was afraid perhaps her humanity was too strong, or that her telepathy had followed her into her undead life.

But she could no longer hear humans. She had exchanged one gift for another, gaining the ability to dip in and out of vampiric minds – bend them to her will. She simply was "not hungry," as she put it. It amazed me. She was heads and shoulders above vampires hundreds of years her senior. I told her so.

She cried bloody tears in response.

That was not the reaction of a vampire hundreds of years old and I did not hesitate to tell her so. My criticism meant nothing to her. She had confidence in spades, and she was always eager to learn and grow. She never overestimated her abilities; instead she found unique ways to sidestep her limitations.

She was an enigma to me. She was precious to me.

* * *

***Flashback, a couple of days before Sookie's turning***

I had never met the fairy prince before, and yet here he was, in front of me offering me a favor. Which was fatuous. Because I would have done it without receiving a favor back. For the Northman and the telepath. To be a part of their love story.

But I would never turn down the opportunity to receive a favor from a fairy. They had magic I could not even imagine. Magic I was told would give the Northman back his Sookie.

I will admit I was surprised, but surprise was sometimes interpreted as weakness, so not a bit of it showed on my face. If anything, I appeared impassive, uninterested.

His ask was simple. He wanted me to take Sookie as my companion. And he warned me that if I accepted that I would also be accepting that, in time, I would need to tie myself to her – feed her my blood. He would not tell me why, stating that if I found that objectionable he would find another vampire to do the job.

I had never shared a tie with another. My maker bond had been my only bond – and it was long gone. I liked being a lone wolf, but my fealty – my respect – was owed to the Northman. And Sookie made him happy beyond his wildest dreams. She had been a defiant mate, lashing out at the many things chosen for her – their bond, their marriage – but the fairy assured me that it was _her_ decision to return.

That she was no longer denying her love for the Northman. And I liked her, I always had. I prided myself on my indifference – my coldness – and yet, somehow, she had penetrated the force field I kept around myself, warmed me. That, in itself, was deserving of admiration.

I was not prone to trust fairies – or anyone for that matter – but fairies could not lie so I knew I would get the favor I was promised. Fairies were cunning and deceptive, but always honored their word.

However, there had to be more behind what he was asking.

He wanted something from the telepath, from Sookie. He claimed he was her kin. And he may have been – it had been widely known that she was part-fae and her lineage was not mine to question – but he still had a vested interest in her continued time on this earth, one he had not disclosed. I suspected that he intended to use her for something.

He was foolish to presume that I was not a wild card.

He assumed that he could use me to further whatever his cause was, that I was like other vampires.

But he was wrong.

* * *

***Present day***

I would not protect her the way the Northman had, by keeping truths from her. It had left her vulnerable, not knowing the forces at play around her. I expected the Northman would handle things differently this time around, once he had her in his life again. If he did not of his own accord, then I would set him straight.

"Sookie, we must talk."

She moved from her spot across the room and sat down by my side. Her innocent eyes looking into mine. I feared nothing from her, but I was reminded that this was how she glamoured vampires. She waited patiently for my next words.

"You deserve to know what I gain from having you as my charge."

"Thalia?"

"I was gifted a favor from a fairy in exchange for taking you as my companion. I do not seek to upset you, but I do think it would be wise to continue to hide this truth from you."

"I know."

Color me shocked.

"You know what, my friend?"

"I know that you met with Niall."

I was a woman, a vampire, of few words, but now I had none – I was speechless.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24:

PPOV

The enemy of my enemy was my friend? Not hardly.

Felipe had always been my enemy, even when he was my king. He was not a respectable vampire, undeserving of my fealty. And, to further signal his ineptitude, Felipe had placed too much trust in the pathetic thing that was Bill Compton. And look where it got him. Despite all of Compton's groveling, he had abhorred Felipe. And he had taken Felipe's kingdoms as soon as he went missing.

There were rumors that Compton was the cause of Felipe's absence, possibly his final death, but Compton was too much of a spineless fucktard. He was not capable of such maneuvering. Instead he had used the courts – mounted a legal argument, like a human would have. He whined his way through the entire case, and he had won.

Yes, Compton had been Felipe's enemy. But that did not fucking make him my ally, and he would never be a _friend_.

The enemy of my enemy was also my enemy. Ha! Wordsmithing. I had always enjoyed a smart turn of phrase. Or sexual innuendo. But sex and Compton were not words I would ever put in the same sentence – unless the sentence was, I will never ever ever have sex with that sick fuck Bill Compton.

Karin had told me of his "Sookie Shrine". On that day, he moved to the top of my short list, a list of vampires I intended to bring the final death.

He had never stopped stalking her throughout her entire human life. And what was worse, his obsession had not even been enough to claim the contract terms had been breached – to get Eric back, and out of Oklahoma. Because Compton had never threatened her, had never touched her. This was the opinion of the vampire counsel. The demon lawyer Catalaides had been morose when he told me.

Sookie had called the human authorities, and they had pretty much told her the same. Until he tried to hurt her, his actions were considered harmless. What a fucking broken system.

When Sookie was still alive, I did not know whether I should feel happy or sad that Compton never touched a hair on her head. I did not wish her harmed, but I had desperately wanted my master back. Now, I knew to feel happy about it. Because if Compton had hurt her, I might have gotten Eric back, but I would've lost Sookie to the mortal coil. I would not have gotten to feel the sunshine of having a connection to her.

Sookie is my child, and I love her, but damnit, is she like vampire crack or something? Bill, Felipe, my master – even me. We all had felt the pull, the magnetic force that was Sookie Stackhouse. She had brought light into our lives, and we were all addicted, to varying degrees. Compton was a "Sookie crack" addict – and what was worse is that he deluded himself into thinking he wasn't.

He truly believed he had her best interests at heart as he manipulated her all those years ago, during her human life. Fed her his blood so that he could control her, bend her to his will. Back in the day, it had amazed me that she could not see it, see him for the snake that he was. But I knew Compton's blood had a hold of her. It kept her mind from thinking clearly, from seeing the evil inside him.

But even through the blood haze Compton had forced her into, she had love for Eric.

Despite her protestations while she was alive, Sookie had always been steadfast in her love for him. She had always been his, from the moment she walked into Fangtasia, entered his undead life. His feelings also had been unwavering, even as he tried to deny them. Even as he made mistake after mistake in how he handled them – ignoring her in the hopes that the distance would lessen the hold she had on him.

The distance only made him more miserable.

In the beginning, I had been not-so-secretly jealous of the love Eric had shown to her. Because I was a brat, and I wanted my maker's attentions all for my own. My jealously disappeared as I came to the realization that he was hers, and that he had always been hers.

I was certain that they were a fated pair; that their souls were calling to each other, longing to be reunited.

* * *

I wanted Sookie in America, back with me. I knew her being close would warm my heart, dispel these feelings of despair. I craved her proximity. I was becoming anxious, unable to tolerate our distance. Had I not known better, I would swear that I had fallen victim to bonding sickness. But we had never bonded.

She had bonded with Eric. But that bonded had been severed for well over 100 years.

My blood ached to be reconnected with hers. I could not bring her back, but I could go to her, if Compton granted me a temporary leave of absence. And that's how I found myself in the presence of my enemy, the Louisiana _King_.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25:

PPOV

"Compton."

I had never acknowledged his title outright. I knew it was insolent – I did not fucking care. I was almost begging for a punishment. I was older and unafraid of the worthless king. I expected to win any physical challenge, which I assumed was why I never received any reprimands.

"Sheriff Ravenscroft."

"I have filed my paperwork for a temporary leave of absence."

"Yes, I received it at dusk."

"And…?"

"And what of your Area? What of Fangtasia? Its tribute will surely suffer without its greatest _asset_."

The way he had stressed the "ass" in asset was disgusting to me. Was he hoping I would take my sister's place in his bed? Gross. Even if I didn't favor the fairer sex, I would never. If my choice was Bill Compton or the true death, I would take the true death every day of the week.

"Heidi is my second; she will stand in for me."

Heidi and I had met a long time ago. We were proof vampire relationships could work. She understood my need for my progeny, for Sookie – and she had proved she was trustworthy of my secrets. She was a strong second; Fangtasia would be well-managed in my absence.

"Very well. Go. Fuck your way through Europe. But if Heidi fails, you will be held to blame. If she does not live up to my standards, consider silver to be your new friend for the foreseeable future."

What. A. Fucking. Prick.

But I was better at the game than that. Not a hint of the hatred I held for him crossed my face. I didn't smile either, but I only ever smiled out of amusement. And I did not find his threat amusing. I could not wait to cross his name off of my short list.

"I understand. I will return in three weeks' time."

"Enough talk of business. There is news from Oklahoma that Eric's newest child received a harsh punishment. Rumor has it that he lost his eyes."

I hated how he tried to be human, and how much he concerned himself with gossip regarding my maker's indentured time. I had my suspicions that Compton was in bed with Oklahoma, so to speak – although they could have been bumping uglies. But just thinking about that made me want to throw up my earlier meal. Vampires couldn't really vomit, but still…

"Yes, I believe I heard something similar."

"Oh? Eric has not contacted you?"

I rolled my eyes. "You know better, Compton. His contract limits his ability to communicate with those outside Oklahoma. Why do you care so much about Eric's child? Are you batting for the other team now that Karin has dropped you?"

"Don't push me, Pam."

I did my internal happy dance. Being the cause of Compton's anger was always satisfying.

"My, whatever do you mean? You seemed quite taken with Brandt when he was in Louisiana."

He paused and then inhaled, an unnecessary affectation, "I just thought you might appreciate having someone to talk to."

More like he hoped I would fill in any blanks for him; Oklahoma was not known for being forthcoming with information. She was quite paranoid, even for a Queen.

"Do not pretend to care, Compton. You have shown how much you dislike Eric. You hate that Sookie gave him her heart."

"Sam Merlotte had her heart, and her affections. In the end, your maker was nothing to her. She made her choice and she didn't choose him."

Little did he know…

He smiled smugly at his own words. I could see he took satisfaction in that – in believing that Sookie had not loved Eric. It was important to him that Eric had not won. But my maker's pursuit of Sookie had not been a game to him - he had always been about her safety and happiness, not about winning. Plus, in the end, I knew that Eric had won. He just didn't know it yet.

"Tell yourself whatever you want. We both know that is not true."

"He chose Oklahoma. She chose Sam. End of story. You are dismissed. Happy travels – tell Thalia I said hello."

I nodded and left. It did not trouble me that he knew I would be seeking out Thalia. I would have flinched if he had mentioned "Susan" – but he did not and he had played his hand. It was clear that had not discovered the real reason for my sabbatical to Europe.

My secret was as safe as ever.

* * *

Bill POV

Pam was nonplussed by my salutation. I had wanted to unnerve her. But I had failed. I needed her to know that she had been underestimating me – that she would be wise to fear me a little.

I should have told her to say hello to Susan for me.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 26:

Freyda POV

Susan Susan Susan Susan Susan Susan Susan Susan Susan Susan Susan Susan Susan. I could think of nothing else.

Plucking Brandt's eyes from his head was supposed to be satisfying, supposed to make me forget all about this Susan, the home-wrecking whore, so we could move on, as a family. My husband was supposed to learn his lesson and retake his position by my side.

Instead, he had ripped his lovely room to shreds.

It was not the message I would have hoped to receive from him. He had also crushed all of my precious bugs. I could not replace them because he would let no one near his room, and he would not exit it. I had no means in place to feel close to him, to know his goings-on. He had taken one call – that much I knew – but since then there was only radio silence; he was on full lockdown.

Who had called? What had they discussed? Not knowing was driving me crazy. I was sure he was plotting against me. Orchestrating my demise. But I also could not get the nagging feeling out of my head that he was still pursuing Susan.

He was fucking mine. That bitch needed to stay far away.

And then Bill Compton, my fellow king and sometimes bedmate, mentioned that Pam, Eric's child, had requested a leave to travel in Europe. She was willing to leave her Area in the hands of her second! And for what? Her paperwork had simply said "sabbatical." Sabbatical, my ass.

And then the gears in my head started to turn.

It was so obvious! There could only be one reason for Pam to leave a job she loved, to temporarily abandon the power afforded to her as Sherriff. Pam was going to fetch Susan – for Eric. Pam must have been the one who had called. She loved her maker; she would have done anything for him..

Why else would Pam go to Europe?

Susan was in Europe – that was where Brandt had met her. It made so much sense to me. Eric had wanted her in Oklahoma and now he had sent his child to get her. What the fuck was he thinking? Why would he do such a thing?

My punishment had not been enough. I had not gone far enough. He did not realize that what happened to Brandt was meant to be his punishment. He wasn't blaming himself for his own mistake.

And now he sought to openly defy me by continuing his pursuit of Susan. He was provoking me. Forcing my hand. He must have thought I would spare him, that my affection for him clouded my judgment. He must not have realized I had hurt Brandt because of him, because of his interest in her.

Susan, no last name.

Ever since she had come into my life bad things had happened. My husband had insulted me, lied to me – now seeking to undercut my authority. My pseudo-son had required a punishment. And my free moments were plagued with thoughts of a vampire I had never even met. I was in my own personal hell.

But how would Pam know where to find Susan?

Thalia. Of course! Eric had broken the rules to call Thalia, asked her to send Susan to him – she called Susan her companion. But Thalia had also said that Susan was not hers, and that they had not bonded. Whoever owned Susan, her maker, was not with them. And Thalia had been evasive with my husband on the subject.

I spoke at length to Bill Compton about my theory. Because we needed to scare Pam. So she would be smarter than my husband – and stop her foolish mission. Bill agreed that I was not being crazy – he said I was astute for piecing it all the together the way that I had.

He told me later that Pam had been unphased by his admission that he knew of her true purpose in leaving the country. Which meant she was still on her mission for the Viking.

Ultimately, King Bill cared not about the Susan piece. She was a nobody as far as he was concerned. But he loved the prospect of fucking with my husband. He and Bill had apparently been rivals for the human bimbo's attentions. I was a little stunned that Bill would admit such a weakness, his obsession with her, especially since she was six feet under. And she had been for upwards of 50 years. She wouldn't even be maggot food anymore.

But King Bill Compton was welcome to obsess over whoever the fuck he wanted. I didn't own him – I owned the Viking. He was mine, and he needed to heel. And then I knew was going to do to make that happen.

I was going to bring the true death to Susan. And Eric was going to watch. And then, I was certain, he would understand his place.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27:

SPOV

In all my 50 vampiric years, I had never regretted the loss of my telepathy – that is until today.

None of us had noticed being followed – myself, Thalia, or Pam – but obviously we had been. Because I had been abducted, waking up in a locked travel coffin. On my way to who the hell knows where in the clutches of who the hell knows who.

I remembered a little, but not enough to know who the puppetmaster was behind my abduction.

* * *

Pam had found us and I felt her relief instantly. It was as if a lead weight had removed from her heart – her happiness was such I could feel it coursing through our dull bond. I realized that this was what she needed, for her despair to dissipate.

I was thankful that I could provide her such relief.

I had missed my maker. My travels with Thalia had been fulfilling. And once I could feel her, I knew she enjoyed our time together. But I had missed Pam. We had a repartee that Thalia and I would never had. Pam was a close friend – and she had been for a hundred years.

When we met up, she told me of her concerns – my absence had felt like bonding sickness to her. I knew somewhat what it meant, but I feared for her – because it had not felt that way for me. Thalia had warned me that I seemed different from other vampires my age – able to control aspects of myself that were usually out of control, but I had never considered the potential implications before Pam had come to us.

I was glad I could bring her respite.

We had gone our separate ways before the pull of the sun took us under for the day, to our final rest. It was a bit early, but each of us had always liked a little time to ourselves. When they ambushed me, I was only surprised. It was so close to sunrise that I knew neither Pam nor Thalia would be able to come to my aid.

Fucking Weres.

If I had telepathy, I would've sensed them. But vampire Sookie had no extra protection against other supernaturals – just vampires. As it was, I saw them just before the pull of the sun overtook me. It was disconcerting to see my enemies hovering over me before everything blacked out.

All I knew for sure is that they were supernatural – I figured Weres. By process of elimination. Faeries would've popped me out anytime and a vampire would never have waited for sunrise to make a move. But a Were would've known the only chance they stood was when a vampire was most vulnerable – while giving in to the pull of the sun.

I could only hope that Thalia and Pam would feel me once the sun set again.

* * *

No such luck.

I met my captor quickly. The Oklahoma Queen made no pretense in telling me that she hated how her husband felt about me.

She kept calling me Susan.

I realized right away that she had not remembered the only time we had met, when she tried to lord the contract over me, claiming that Eric wanted her power. I had been weak then, and impressionable. Now I was just glad that I had not made an impression. Her crazy had been instantly apparent.

She believed she loved Eric, and Susan stood in the way.

"Susan" had never even met Eric; he had no clue about my undead existence - that his Sookie was waiting for him. Freyda was fucking crazy.

She explained that I would be kept in her dungeon, until she brought me the final death. She had the dungeons warded, years ago, by witches to ensure her prisoners could not access their bonds. So I was alone. I was so fucked.

* * *

Freyda POV

Finally. I had Susan in my grasp. My werewolves had made short work of my challenge – Pam was easy to follow. And now I had the problem in my dungeons. At my mercy. And I had no mercy.

But I could not risk that she would be discovered. I had no cause to obtain the young vampire. She had, on the face of things, done nothing to incur my wrath, deserve a punishment. So I knew I had to hide her imprisonment. Until the time came that I would deliver her final death.

* * *

SPOV

I was glad I would not die straight away, but I regretted listening to Niall, and not going to Eric once I was turned. I had lost any chance to enjoy him – I would meet my final death before he even knew I was undead. It had all been for naught. My love would remain the subject of a psycho queen and I would be no more than a pool of blood on the floor of her dungeons.

It seemed like our love story might be over.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28:

SPOV

***Flashback to when Sookie and Thalia discussed Niall***

Thalia was extremely surprised that I knew about her and Niall.

I had managed to elicit a response from probably the most stoic vampire in the world. It was kinda funny. I had always been waiting for Thalia would come clean, so to speak. It had taken almost 50 years, but that wasn't a big deal. As a vampire, I had an eternity.

Niall had told me shortly after I was turned; I had known the whole time – it was why I had trusted her in the first place. Because, if not for his interference, I would have never stayed with her for more than a couple of years.

* * *

Pam and I had discussed the need to move me overseas as soon as possible after my turning. She had hoped Thalia would become my mentor. But there was a chance she would say no – she had always preferred to keep to herself.

Plan B was… there wasn't much of a Plan B.

Pam wasn't a planner like Eric. She was much more reactive, letting things fall into place before calculating her moves. Both strategies had their own merit – both came with their own risks. To her credit, Pam had a sorta Plan B, but it involved her somehow getting Karin to agree to take me overseas and train me for a number of years.

Karin had never been my biggest fan. She wasn't Pam's either. I don't know why the hell Pam thought Plan B was viable, held any water at all. I was making my own plans, trying to think the way Eric would. I started studying Europe, readying myself to go it alone if need be.

Even if Thalia agreed to train me, I was ready to strike out on my own as soon as my training was complete. I would trust no one who was not my blood family – I could not be certain of anyone else's intentions, including Thalia's.

* * *

Niall had been less than forthcoming about why he was so eager to tie me to Thalia; he was fiercely guarding that secret. I did not trust him, and I never would. But he did share with me what Thalia had asked for in return, and, as a fairy, he was not able to tell a lie.

Fairies did not give favors lightly. She had one shot at it. And her ask had brought me to tears. She had such love for Eric, for me.

* * *

TPOV

"Your favor was for me." She said with bloody tears brimming in her eyes.

"Yes."

"Niall told me. Years ago."

"He has to do it. He cannot go against his word."

"I've waited this whole time to tell you 'Thank you'." She wrapped her arms around me. I tensed up at the contact, but made no moves to push her away. After a minute or so, I gingerly put one of my arms around her and lightly patted her back a couple of times. She sobbed bloody tears against my shoulder. I was definitely out of my element.

"You are welcome, little one. You must know."

"What?" She choked out through her tears.

"How much I love you and the Northman. You two will make it back to one another."

* * *

 **A/N: The bit in italics is from Chapter 23. This part picks up where Chapter 23 ended.**

Still TPOV

***Flashback, in the days before Sookie's turning, Thalia's conversation with Niall***

 _He wanted something from the telepath, from Sookie. He claimed he was her kin. And he may have been – it had been widely known that she was part-fae and her lineage was not mine to question – but he still had a vested interest in her continued time on this earth, one he had not disclosed. I suspected that he intended to use her for something._

 _He assumed that he could use me to further whatever his cause was, that I was like other vampires._

 _But he was wrong._

* * *

Niall POV

I was not inclined to trade favors with a vampire, but it was imperative to my cause – pivotal – that Sookie survive for as long as possible. Vampires were reputed to be selfish, deplorable creatures. And my granddaughter was about to become one – I was going to have to find some sort of common ground. Work with a vampire who could guarantee her safety. Or lose her. Losing her was not an option.

Thalia's tutelage and companionship would ensure Sookie's continued existence. Thalia was touted as one of the strongest and most honorable vampires. I trusted that her word would be her bond. She was also renowned for being extremely private – her inclination to keep to herself would serve Sookie well in the coming years. Keeping her hidden was another integral part of the plan.

"I accept."

"Wonderful. Contact me once you are ready to ask for your favor."

"I am ready now."

She had not even taken time to think about it. Good, better to get this out of the way. This conversation was going according to my design. I had secured the vampire's pledge to protect Sookie and my obligation would be over quickly.

"You will do everything thing in your power to guarantee that the Northman and Sookie get to spend eternity with one another, get their happily ever after."

"That is the favor you ask?

"Yes."

"May I ask why?"

"No, fairy, you may not."

"Very well, it will be done."

Shit. I had expected anything but that. She had been completely selfless. Perhaps I had misjudged what vampires were capable of. It seemed she was quite the wildcard. And she knew she had bested me at my own game. I had to give it to her, it was a masterful move.

I slightly bowed, in deference to her, and was granted the rarest of responses in this world.

The vampire, Thalia, smiled at me.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

PPOV

Bloody tears spilled down my cheeks. My child was gone. Her connection ripped from me. Thalia confirmed that she could not feel her either. We had not found a pool of blood, but there was a hole in each of us where Sookie was supposed to be, where she had been before. It could only mean one thing: my child had met the true death.

I was inconsolable.

* * *

As I went to my final rest, I had felt her terror spike through our bond. It was short-lived, but at such a young age, she could not fight the pull of the sun. She was dead for the day, and in her most vulnerable state, under attack. And I could not get to her.

I had tried.

My sizzling skin forced me back into my light-tight chamber. I would not have been able to do her any good by meeting the true death. The sun pulled me down with thoughts of my child and her welfare drowning my mind. I would have given anything to have switched places with her.

* * *

I had an awful dream.

Vampires didn't dream, or at least I never had before in my hundreds of years. In the dream, I was frozen, unable to look away; Sookie's body was suspended from the ceiling. A faceless individual was telling me that they would extract every last drop of me from her body, leave her empty – leave me empty. It felt like my nightmare had gone on forever. I woke an hour before sunset to find that Eric was sending calm and concern into our maker-child bond; he had felt my turmoil.

I had also found an empty void inside me where Sookie had once been.

I feared it was not just a dream. That it had been a vision. I wanted my maker like a human child wanted a parent after a scary nightmare. I wanted to crawl into Eric's lap and have him tell me it was alright, that somehow she was alright. I wanted him to lie to me. To tell me things I knew could not be true.

I suddenly felt desperate to tell him I had made a child. So he could console me, shepherd me through my loss. But I couldn't bear the thought of telling him I had lost Sookie – his Sookie, his heart. It would kill him – decimate him – to discover that Sookie had become a vampire and that he had lost his chance to be with her, lost her second time.

He had rejected Freyda's offer to let him out of his second 100 years. If he had accepted, he would have been free now; he might have had the chance to be with her. To keep this from happening to her. He would see it that way. He would try to shoulder all the blame. He might even try to meet the sun. It was not a risk I could take.

I wanted to tear whoever ended her apart at the seams.

I was so broken that I knew I needed to tell Eric something – so I could receive some semblance of comfort. "Susan". I could tell him I had lost "Susan". He would still have so many questions and I had to hope that he would let me answer them in time. But he wouldn't feel any responsibility for Susan. Wouldn't blame himself, or feel compelled to meet the sun. Someday I would have to deal with my secret. Because it was going to eat away at me until I was only a shell. But not today.

Today, I needed my father to console me, kiss my boo-boos and make all my monsters go away.

* * *

TPOV

I could not stand to think that the little one was finally dead.

I wanted to believe that Niall's promise to me meant that her final death was impossible. But fairies were cunning and devious, and as I replayed my phrasing over and over, I recognized my folly. Eternity would not guarantee their continued existence in this world. They could also spend eternity together in the afterlife – all Niall would have to do was grant them both access to the fae's Summerlands.

When the bloody tears came, I allowed them to slip from my eyes and down my cheeks, making no moves to wipe them away.

* * *

Brandt POV

Eric refused to let me out of his sight while my eyes were regenerating. Which meant I was trapped in our room for the foreseeable future. He told me the next time he left would be to tear Freyda's head from her bony shoulders, remove her eyes and fingers one at time for what she had done to me. She had wounded him by wounding me, and he swore he would exact our revenge on her.

He hid nothing from me.

Pam called. Eric suspected she would because of the feelings he had been receiving from her since the night before – intense despair and a dread that had woken him up in the middle of the day. She apologized for keeping a large secret from him, and explained that there was no longer a need for the pretense. He admitted that he had known she was hiding something.

She had made a child 50 years ago – a child she has lost to the true death that morning.

I was amazed as my maker tamped down all of his anger and curiosities – pouring his pure love for her into the bond. He spoke so openly with her, painting a picture of how he would hold her – comfort her physically – were he able to leave Oklahoma. He assured her that he would come to her straight away as soon as he could. She assured him she would share everything in time, once it wasn't so fresh.

But she did tell him her child's name. And the name rang through my ears. Her progeny had been none other than the vampire who I had pursued in Europe: Susan. I had unknowingly spent my travels in the company of my entire vampire family. What were the chances?

Fate had an extraordinary flair for making the seemingly impossible happen.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 30:

EPOV

 **A/N: The bit is italics is from Chapter 20. This chapter picks up where right where it left off.**

***Flashback, after Freyda has removed Brandt's eyes, Eric's conversation with Niall***

 _"Don't do anything stupid, Vampire."_

 _What. The. Fuck. The portals were closed; contact had been cut. He had no cause to call me. How did he even have this number? Why would he even call? I had nothing to offer him._

 _"You should have destroyed the bugs years ago. I would have been able to call you much sooner."_

 _Fucking fairies._

"Killing your wife now would be stupid and rash. In time, vampire. "

There was no question he had asked. So I had no response.

"I must admit you cut it very close, vampire. You did not make any of this easy for me."

"You have been waiting…for a time to contact me?"

"Yes, I have a question to ask of you."

"I may or may not choose to answer. Ask your question, fairy."

"Would you do me a favor, if I told you that you could have her back?"

There was only one "her" that Niall could mean, but I wanted him to say it – I had not once used her name since I began my servitude in Oklahoma. I owed her that deference, my respect. I would not sully her name by letting the scum of Oklahoma hear its utterance.

"Who, fairy? Who are you offering me?"

"Sookie. What if you could have Sookie back? Would that be worth a favor from you?"

I did not know what to say. The idea that I could have her back was overwhelming to say the least. I had not considered that magics like that even existed. I had not been pining for her – she was gone – but my heart clenched just from hearing her name. I knew my answer.

"I would give anything to have her back."

"Good. Then I have a favor to ask. Will you give me a favor?"

"Yes, fairy, I will give you that."

"Splendid. I can give her to you, give you an eternity. And you just have to do one thing."

I was growing impatient at his evasiveness. I hated feeling baited, and he was trying to bait my curiosity. I gave in.

"What do I have to do?"

"Your wife will kidnap a vampire and hold her hostage, soon. This vampire is strong – she has gifts that should be feared. You must release this vampire from your wife's dungeons."

"Surely this is a task you could accomplish yourself."

I held back from asking why the fuck Niall was interested in the future of any vampire at all – I had learned in my thousand years that sometimes it was better not to be made cognizant of the intentions of others.

"No, your wife has reinforced her dungeons with iron. I cannot 'pop' there – nor can I feel anyone who resides there. I am unable to fulfill this task on my own."

"Freyda has warded her dungeons with blood magic. I cannot enter without her blood in me. I have never consumed her blood."

"Viking, you tell me things I already know. You will find a vial of her blood within your nightstand. I may not be able to 'pop' into the dungeons, but she is much less protective of your room – and surprisingly hers."

I could not wait. I vamped to the nightstand to find a vial of blood inside. I detested the idea of consuming any of my wife's blood, but this was for Sookie. For Sookie. I was almost giddy at the prospect that she may be returned to me, and nervous that our relationship would still be plagued with the same ills as before. It was of no matter. Having her back in the world was of greater consequence than having her back with me.

"She will not tell me when she takes a captive. She has no trust for me; she is paranoid."

"No, she will not. Expect my call. Remember Viking, your success or failure at this task will determine whether your ex-wife, my granddaughter, will be returned to you."

"Why are you offering me this?"

I had no trust for the fairy prince. He did not have my happiness in mind, so why offer me Sookie? What was in it for him?

"You have a great many friends vampire. Never forget that."

His non-answer was telling, but I was not going to look a gift horse in the mouth. All I had to do to have my true wife back was free an imprisoned vampire. It was child's play.

Through gritted teeth, I said, "Thank you for this."

"I am not doing this for you." And with that Niall hung up.

* * *

Niall called not long after.

I ingested Freyda's blood and headed to the dungeons before sunset. I may have agreed to release the prisoner that for some reason Niall was interested in, but I was not going to risk my safety, or the safety of my child, by unleashing a violent vampire to potentially wreak havoc in our home. Niall had intimated that she was dangerous. And I was going to size her up before she woke.

And kill her.

Niall had been sloppy, not asking that I ensure her safety. He had merely asked that I release her – I could open the door to do that. I was going to open the door and then stake her. It would fulfill my obligation, he could not argue that fact, and then I would have Sookie back – without having to worry about any impending attack from Freyda's prisoner.

But when I got down to the dungeons, my plan was shot to shit. The fairy had tricked me.

Fucking fairies.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Translations at the bottom.**

 **I love getting to put Eric and Sookie back together. I hope y'all like it!**

* * *

Chapter 31:

EPOV

Mitt hjärta hade återvänt till mig. She was here.

She was a vision with her blonde hair in loose waves, cascading over her shoulders; her skin flawless with the hint of her tan lingering. She was still – sleeping. But not sleeping, her chest not rising or falling. Her lips were plump and pouty, crimson like blood – parted slightly, curled into a small smile. My lover was the most beautiful creature, and now she was among the undead, a vampire.

It was unreal.

Opening the cell, I stepped inside and kneeled before her. Sunset was a little while away and I found I was glad to have time to admire her, feel overwhelmed by her very presence. I had to touch her, be sure she was corporeal, that my mind was not playing tricks on me.

Lightly, I brushed a wisp of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. I allowed my hand to caress her cheek, surprised to find her skin was not nearly as cold as mine. I pressed my lips on her forehead, our first kiss in over 100 years; a bloody tear slid slowly down my face. Never before had I cried a happy tear.

I nuzzled her face with mine, whispering in her ear. "Min älskare, I am yours. I am yours."

She still smelled of honey and sunshine, but her blood was mixed with that of several vampires. After 1000 years, my senses had sharpened, become keener. While a younger vampire would not be able to separate the scents, would have only been able to ascertain that her blood was muddled, my nose smelled both Pam and Thalia within her. I…was not sure how I felt about this.

I banished the thoughts of it from my head; I wanted nothing to distract me from her.

I was studying her, memorizing every detail before me. If I lost her again, I intended to keep the memory of her, this way, burned into my mind. Niall had said he would give her to me for eternity, but we both knew that he could not give me her love. Her vampiric existence was considered an eternity in itself. He had not gone against his word. And honestly, my world was better just by her being in it.

"Jag älskar dig. Jag älskar dig. Jag kommer alltid att älska dig."

I did, and I would always love her.

Dusk was upon us. I smiled as she began to stir, pulling myself back from her to stand tall before her.

* * *

SPOV

Waking from my day death was never anything but jarring; my mind going from nothingness to fully alert in one swift second. Before I opened my eyes, I could sense that I was not alone. All at once, I was upright and flew back, to put distance between me and whoever else was in my cell. Then I saw who it was.

"Eric!" I squealed in delight as I launched myself at him, moving to throw my arms around him. I needed to feel his skin against mine.

How was he here? Why was he here? What if he didn't want me?

My worries all but melted away as he swung me into his embrace, leaned down, and began to devour my mouth with his. I could swear my undead heart had taken a beat. I was on fire; my blood was burning for him, calling to him. My soul was singing. Happiness was bubbling over within me.

His eyes widened as he pulled from our kiss to look inquisitively into mine. My feelings must have escaped from me into him, seeped through somehow. I wondered if Pam had maybe also felt it, despite the magic in the wards – I hoped she would realize I was not finally dead. He was vibrating from my emotions. He could feel me within him, and I wondered if he realized it was something he had experienced a handful of times during my 50 years undead.

"Sookie." He said breathlessly, as if my name had been longing to pass his lips for a hundred years.

The dulcet tones of his voice washed over me. I had never heard my own name sound so sexy. His intonation was dripping with love and tenderness – and primal need. I had not had sex in decades, too many decades – never as a vampire and not during my final human years. To say that my libido was taking control of me would be an understatement.

I had a god before me, my Viking sex god. And damn did he look good.

I wanted to tears his clothes off of him. Bite him, fuck him, and rub myself all over him. And then I wanted to make love to him slowly, over and over until the sun forced us into our day death, our sleep, with our bodies intertwined. I was desperate for him to smell like me, for him to join with me. I wanted to be as close to him as possible. It wasn't just my libido; my very soul was telling me to jump him and throw all caution to the wind.

It seemed like perhaps he could feel my sexual frustrations. He leaned in close to my ear, his tongue lightly flicking over the lobe of it as he growled lowly, "Soooooooooookie."

Oh my stars, the things I was going to let that man, and that tongue, do to me.

* * *

 **A/N:** **More chapters on the way! There is still much more to do to ensure these two's HEA can't be undone ;)**

 **Google translations: **

**Mitt hjärta hade återvänt till mig = My heart had been returned to me.**

 **Min älskare = My lover**

 **Jag älskar dig. Jag älskar dig. Jag kommer alltid att älska dig. = I love you. I love you. I will always love you.**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: This is my first chapter since the prologue where part of the story is not told through a character's POV. "Fate" is our omniscient narrator - telling things as they are so we can decide what they mean, instead of interpreting anything for us.**

 **Thanks for going this far with me! I'm writing as fast as I can. Have hopes to finish this week, but only offer promises to finish as soon as my muse allows me to tell _my_ secret - how it all ends. :)**

* * *

Chapter 32:

Fate/Omniscient POV

The two lovers enjoyed each other. Immensely and repeatedly until they were so consumed by each other that they were lost to the world, in a haze of pleasure and orgasms and love.

Briefly, they had allowed themselves to forget that they were imprisoned in Oklahoma, in the dungeons of an overly paranoid, insane Queen.

* * *

SPOV

"Lover?"

"Hmmm?" Words escaped me, my body still recovering from the aftershocks of my last earth-shattering orgasm.

"Why do you smell of Pam _and_ Thalia?"

Well, that question wasn't one I would've expected to hear during our post-coital bliss. But Eric was not inclined to beat around the bush – it was okay with me, we could have our discourse and cuddle at the same time. I had to admit that it was a good idea to break the haze. We had much to discuss.

"Pam is my maker, and Thalia…fed me her blood to hide me from your child, from Brandt."

"You are Susan," I nodded, "Why hide from Brandt?"

I sat up, crossed my legs, and turned to face him. I had never considered until this moment that what Pam and I had done – hiding my continued existence from him – had been high-handed. Something I had accused him of several times – something I had held against him. I had been hypocritical.

I took an unnecessary breath and started to explain everything. How Brandt had found Thalia and I in Europe. My fear of being discovered as Pam's child. Why I thought the discovery would cause our final death. The decision to muddle my blood to protect him. All my secrets spilled from my mouth – including the biggest one.

"I killed Felipe. In front of Brandt. Check his sword and you'll know I'm telling you the truth."

"No, it is not possible. Brandt did not deceive me. He regaled me with tales of his travels. That was not included."

I was not surprised, or offended, at his refusal to take me at my word. I was telling him things I knew he needed to know, but would not want to hear.

"He doesn't remember any of it – because I glamoured him."

I'm pretty sure in that moment I could've knocked Eric Northman over with a feather.

* * *

EPOV

No. I did not want to hear this.

Of all vampiric gifts, my lover had one that would cause a swift end to her existence if it was discovered. Vampires would feel too threatened to allow her undead life to continue; the mere thought of becoming the puppet of another would be intolerable. I had to appreciate the irony, since glamour was how vampires had exerted their control over humans since the beginning of time.

She could not go to her final death. I would not lose her again. Our love was fated; we deserved to spend eternity at each other's side.

"Tell me this is not the truth. You understand what it would mean," The pleading evident in my voice, although I had tried to suppress it.

"I won't tell you a lie to make you feel better."

She looked away from me and down at her lap, before continuing.

"You, Pam, and Thalia are the only ones who know. I've only done it when I had no other choice. Oh, and accidentally on Pam. It's powerful, but I understand it could put my life in jeopardy."

"Yes."

It was a scary gift and I had to chuckle a little. My beautiful blonde troublemaker really did bring trouble with her wherever she went. Even in her undead life, she would be difficult to protect. Damn it all to hell, was it too much to ask that fate deal us one easy hand?

"No one else can ever know."

* * *

SPOV

I nodded in agreement.

And he pulled me into his lap so that I was straddling him. I planted kisses along his neck before sinking my fangs into his flesh. He did the same in kind. The exchange of blood triggered both of our orgasms, but sadly did not reignite our bond. I could not wait for Pam to lift her maker's command so that I could feel him again. If I remembered correctly, it had always served to enhance our shared pleasures.

Releasing his neck, I pulled back to gaze at him adoringly. And I finally felt certain that we were truly going to get our happily-ever-after – that come hell or high water, it was going to fucking happen.

* * *

Fate/Omniscient POV

Sookie and Eric had been so wrapped up in one another, enthralled by their reunion, that they had been unaware of the maneuverings around them. Their enemies were closer than they would have imagined. Much closer. Unbeknownst to them, the Oklahoma Queen had been lurking nearby; she had heard everything.

It was too late. Sookie's secret was out.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: A reviewer asked if I thought Eric and Sookie had already been through enough without this latest bit of trouble. Yes, they have, but they have many enemies. And enemies don't wait for people to recharge before attempting to strike fatal blows. Eric and Sookie are strong, especially together - they will make it through to the other side, to their HEA.**

 **Also, my friends tell me I should withhold updates, to increase anticipation and get more favorites/follows/reviews.**

 **I. Completely. Disagree.**

 **New chapter! Brought you from 2:30am my time. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 33:

Freyda POV

Best. News. Ever.

I was poised to become the most powerful vampire in Oklahoma. In all of the world. Here I was thinking that my husband's fuck-up – showing his obvious interest in Susan (who by the way was actually his ex-wife, the ex-human Sookie Stackhouse?! I mean, that was a twist only a master puppeteer would've orchestrated) – was bound to be my undoing, cause my nest to lose faith in him, in me, in Oklahoma.

But instead, I was about to secure a weapon more powerful than the world had ever seen.

I would be feared, revered – I would rule the world of vampires. I could use Susan/Sookie to bend the strongest vampire to my will. I was high on the possibilities.

But, of course, I had to think through two wildly important details – 1. How to force the weapon to do my bidding? And 2. How to keep the weapon from being turned on myself? Number one was actually going to be easy. That thing in my dungeons, the Weapon – I was going to call her the Weapon from now on, no need to act like she would be treated as a person any longer – would be easy to control. I had her weakness in my grasp: Eric.

* * *

My guards had informed my immediately that my husband had finally left his chambers, and that he was heading towards the east wing of the castle – where my secret dungeons were kept. He would need my blood to enter, but I knew the fairy had taken it – knew he intended to swap it to the Viking, for a favor.

I knew because I had swapped the vial of blood for a favor of my own.

I stayed in the shadows, listening to the insult of their lovemaking – an act my husband had refused to share with me except as part of his obligations to our contract. I stood at the threshold to the cells silently, patiently waiting for the most opportune time to strike. During which time, I was rewarded with the most satisfying piece of information – that home-wrecking bitch could glamour vampires.

* * *

I had never expected this in return for my blood. My wildest expectations had been met. I was giddy, celebrating. I could control Eric through silver, and the Weapon through Eric – and Pam; I thought it might benefit me to add Pam to my list of things the Weapon would trade her life, her free will, to save. It was decided; werewolves would bring Pam to Oklahoma before the next sunset – we vampires were all so vulnerable during the day; it was a great thing to be able to exploit.

But handling Number 2 – how to keep her from using her glamour on me – that would prove more difficult. It was an issue I would need to resolve post-haste. Humans had created glamour-proof lenses, and I was going to need an adaptation for a vampire, for me.

So I called the ignorant pawn I kept under my thumb for times such as this; he had always proved useful in overcoming technological difficulties: King Bill Compton.

* * *

"Bill."

"Freyda, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Your unique skill set is required."

"Oh? It is my brain you want? Is that all you want me for?"

I assumed he waggled his eyebrows. Bill was so easily controlled through sex. Pathetic, but he was a useful ally at times. Plus, he had all those kingdoms – kingdoms I would eventually take for my own. But that was my long game, my short play involved using him for tasks such as this one.

"Oh, Bill. You know I will want more during your next visit to Oklahoma. But for now I will settle for your sexy brain."

Gag. The things one must do for power.

"Good to hear. I look forward to _playing_ with you."

I got my obligatory eye roll out of the way. These conversations with Bill Compton were much easier by phone than in person.

"Yes, yes. Onto the matter at hand. Bill, I need you to create one pair of glamour-proof contact lenses, for vampire use."

"Freyda, that is easily the most insane thing you have ever asked me to do."

"I do not care for your opinion, Compton," I growled, "Can you do it or not?"

"I can do anything. But there is no need for such a thing. Plus, there would be no way to test them."

"Assume that you are wrong and make them, Compton."

"Understood."

"Now, onto to more pleasurable topics. The Viking will suffer soon."

"Suffer how?"

I knew this news would be of great interest to him. He hated my husband so much for stealing the _love of his love_ – his words, surely not hers – his one-time pet who was now my greatest weapon.

"Because I was able to secure Susan. She is trapped in my dungeons. She will pay for his indignities."

* * *

Bill POV

Oh shit. Karin was wrong.

And that meant that the Queen of Oklahoma had my precious Sookeh.


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: If you are a Bill fan, this story is not for you. Consider yourself warned.**

 **In my opinion, Bill is insane, power-hungry, creepy, and super controlling. He manipulates everyone around him, and he believes he does it for THEM, not him - he is the embodiment of a narcissist. I won't mince words - I hate Bill. He is 100% going to die in this story.  
**

 **FYI, this chapter ended up being much longer than intended and I hope y'all enjoy it.**

* * *

Chapter 34:

Bill POV

***Flashback, after Karin leaves Bill***

To say I was perturbed when Karin terminated our arrangement would be an understatement. Vampires craved power – and what could be more powerful than an arrangement with a King of not one, but three states – Nevada, Louisiana, and Arkansas? I could not understand why she would dismiss me.

But I sensed foul play.

* * *

My maker had taught me about vampire nature – to be cold, calculating, and always seeking dominance over others. I did not take to my new world easily, but she had rightfully broken me over time, rebuilding me into the King I had later become. She had forced me to acclimate because she had loved me too much to let me make my own mistakes, and she knew what was best for me. A bit petulant as a baby vamp, I had disagreed with her idea of right and wrong, but she was quick to make me toe the line.

She subjugated me through her maker's commands, and I became grateful that she loved me enough to make me a different man. She wanted to mold me into her likeness – she had told me it was the greatest honor a maker could bestow upon her child. She believed that given time and skillfully applied manipulations the two of us could rule over all vampires. She sought ultimate power, and every play I made was to satisfy her, to make her proud.

I had assumed that Karin's interest in our relationship was built on the same vampiric ideals as my own. That she was looking to advance her reputation, from enforcer to force of nature. Kings and Queens in the vampire world were afforded almost every luxury – and those favored by royalty reaped the same benefits. All vampires used their relationships to gain power. I had done it myself when I took the position of procurer in Queen Sophie Anne's court. I would not have risen to power as I had if Sophie Anne had not favored me.

As a King, I had favored Karin.

She was a child of Eric's – a mark against her as far as I was concerned – but she held no great affection for her maker – a mark in her favor. She was unimpressed with him; she thought he let others, namely my Sookeh, blind his judgment – that he had become weakened over the years. The Viking always thought he had Sookeh's best interest at heart – but he was wrong; I did.

* * *

I had followed Sookeh over the years. Protecting her from afar. Cataloging her life. She went from a beautiful young lady to a stunning old woman. I had never stopped loving her. Continuing to watch over her from a distance in her woods. Despite the edict, I could not leave her alone, all alone to fend for herself. Eric's protection was a joke – he would never have been able to secure her safety without my help. Sookeh needed me in her life. Whether or not she understood that, I had to do the right thing and make the decision for her – to become her bodyguard. In time, she would learn to appreciate my thoughtfulness, the sacrifices I made for her.

My actions had been reported to the Vampire counsel and the human authorities, but they could not say that I was causing my Sookeh harm, could not keep me from protecting her. I knew it must have been Pam who had interfered. Pam always did have a thing for me; I could see that her bitchy attitude towards me was merely a show for her sister Karin. Pam must have been jealous of how I doted on Sookeh, that was why she had claimed I was scaring Sookeh.

Impossible.

Sookeh would never fear me; she trusted me and still held love for me. I knew because occasionally I would find she had left her curtains open, or she would stand out on her porch. It was a sign that she wanted me to see her, to capture her image in a photo – she was reaching out to me and always sending me silent communications like that. And so I continued to watch her from a distance until the day of her death.

* * *

I had to admit that fucking the Viking's child was satisfying in itself; it felt like I had once again bested the Viking. But I had also cared for Karin, the way one cares for any continued bedmate – and those feelings brought me pleasure. My feelings continued to morph over time; my need for her increasing with every interaction. I wanted her blood in me; I wanted to feel her emotions, make her vulnerable to me. If I had her blood, I could help her to heel to me – she was too damn stubborn for her own good; I wanted to help her overcome that.

Blood was power.

Karin had refused me time and time again when I requested to taste her blood. But the night she succumbed to Eric's control over her, satiating her bloodlust by destroying my woods, I was able to bring part of her into myself. Eric had been so angry that his emotions were vibrating within Karin – and that anger had benefited me greatly. She had been foolish, leaving her blood available to me – and I found in that moment that I did not care whether or not it was given willingly.

Her wounds had to have been deep to leave so much blood behind – I had assumed she left in haste to find a donor for replenishment. I quickly licked her blood off a tree in my yard – one of the few she hadn't been strong enough to rip out by the roots. I imagined her frustration had caused her to be so reckless.

The blood had still been fresh and it was plentiful. I knew consuming it might not work out the way I had planned - it was better to take the blood from the source when forming a bond. But fate must have been on my side. After lapping her blood off of the bark, I had been rewarded with Karin's presence in my mind – and I was pleased to find that I also felt a little of Eric's rage seeping through.

My lips curled into a smile, feeling this bloodline would be very useful in my pursuit of power.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Ugh. Still Bill, but we need this chapter.  
**

 **I. Can. Barely. Wait. To. Kill. Him.**

* * *

Chapter 35:

Bill POV

Karin was smart and strong, but she was not my only bedmate. I also shared my body with her maker's warden, Queen Freyda of Oklahoma. Freyda was a powerful ally. The enemy of my enemy was my friend. And Eric was most certainly my enemy and Freyda was his. Sure, she had contracted to use him as her enforcer, but she had little regard for him – I knew that as soon as she took me into her bed.

The Viking was simply a means to an end.

She still wanted to possess him – have him yield to her – but he had thwarted her at every pass. When he dispatched her enemies twenty years into their contact, Freyda had told me that she finally believed he had given up his love of Sookeh – I had told her she was foolish. I knew that his love ran deeper than that. He had loved Sookeh since he first laid eyes on her – it was why I had strived so hard to poison her against him, making her worry that he had nothing but bad intentions.

She was mine.

But somehow the Viking had become the center of her attentions. At least for a little while. Until he failed her with Lochlan and Neave. Then I swooped back in. It did not matter that Eric was indisposed, I made Sookeh see his absence during her time of need as proof she was nothing more than an asset to him. It had caused me great bodily injury to save her – but it was worth it because she could not deny that I had been there for her when her precious Viking had not.

But he still healed her with his blood – still remained part of her. Took care of her.

Even though I had never met Appius Ocella, he had done me a great service by selling his progeny – Eric – to Freyda, to Oklahoma. Ocella was a real vampire, always trying to secure his position in the world. He and my maker were cut from the same cloth. It was unfortunate when he met his true death, but it made me happy to no end that his hold over Eric had not been abated. Felipe, upon my urgings, ignored Eric's pleas to be freed from the Oklahoma contact.

I played birdie in exchange for Louisiana– to ensure that Sookeh would be lost to Eric forever. How could Eric think she'd ever accept the title of mistress? His desperation was comedic to me, seeing the once great warrior begging a human for her affections. She denied him and I was sure she would willingly make her way back to me.

But Eric had always been defiant, contriving a way to selfishly keep her from me. For that I was going to make him suffer.

* * *

KPOV

***After Sookie was taken, before Eric finds Sookie in the dungeons***

Pam was distraught, inconsolable. I...did not know what to feel. Her child had met the final death, our master would never know what he had lost. I was both despondent and relieved. The little telepath's demise meant we were safe, but we were also worse off.

There was a hole where our small connection had once been, the tie we all had shared being of the same bloodline. Its absence should not have affected me; I did not care for Sookie. Had I?

I did a quick appraisal of my feelings and found the answer was a clear yes. And then I knew how to feel, and I mourned her loss. From our family. From my mind. From the world. She really had inspired such love and reverence from all who had met her.

My ringtone echoed through the room. At the height of my despair, a phone call. Bill.

"Bill, what do you want," I snarled. I had no patience for any of his fake pleasantries.

"Pam has not returned from Europe. She will not answer my calls."

"She has lost someone. She will not be back soon. She mourns her friend's loss."

"Susan."

"Yes." Pam had told me of Bill's apparent threat as she left. There was no harm in admitting to what he already knew to be the truth.

"Karin, your family has suffered a loss. Let me come to you."

What. The. Fuck. How had he ascertained that Susan was Pam's child? I processed every scenario and then I knew how it was possible. I needed no further words from him. My bloodlust, my blood left on his tree. He had taken advantage.

"No," I spit out and then growled, "You had better run, Compton. That is a blood offense and I will take your head."

I hit end and threw my phone across the room. It shattered into pieces. A chant took hold of my mind. My vision tinged red with fury.

Fucking. Kill. Bill.

* * *

Bill POV

***Flashback, after Sookie's human death***

Sam Merlotte died and Sookeh followed after. My sorrow could not be contained. I could not bring myself to attend the wake after the funeral. Sookeh had requested the wake be held after dusk so that her vampires could attend – I clung to this, sure she had made this decision for me alone.

Once I had confirmed that the guests had vacated her farmhouse, I made my way over to her gravestone. It was next to Sam's. I longed to have her final rest be next to me. And so I dug.

And I dug until I found her coffin, readying myself to see her withered frame. To get some closure. And possibly some piece of her to add to the shrine I had set up in my home for her.

But when I opened the lid, there was no body. Someone was lying about what had happened to Sookeh Stackhouse.

* * *

***After his call to Karin, before Freyda's call***

Karin had threatened to kill me. I expected she would rebel against our connection. She would accept it in time.

I had felt a familial loss in my connection to Karin. And she had confirmed my suspicions: Pam had a child named Susan, a child that she had lost. A child Eric had shown interest in. Sookeh had an empty grave. Eric had always felt drawn to Sookeh.

Susan was Sookeh. Of this I was certain. And Eric had caused me to lose her a second time.


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: It's very important to remember that Freyda's dungeons are warded with magic that blocks bonds. Also, I know I jump around with the timeline a lot, but to be clear Eric did not find Sookie until after she had been in the dungeons for a little while.**

* * *

Chapter 36:

PPOV

The hits had kept on coming. How much fucking more could I fucking take?

First my child and then my maker.

I had dialed Eric's number what felt like thousands of times upon rising, but he did not answer. No one did. I knew that Brandt was not finally dead because I could feel his distress through our bond, which further compounded my own. It had irritated me more than a little that he would ignore a call from me. We were all in crisis, our whole family. Even if he was aggrieved at my previous behavior towards him, he should have answered my call – I was done acting childish by hating him; we needed to be there for each other.

I frantically dialed my sister, "Karin, he's gone," I said in a somewhat questioning tone. I wanted her to tell me that something was wrong with me. Something was fucking with my bonds. But deep down, I knew that none of those things would be true.

"Yes, I no longer feel him. He was missing from my mind when I rose."

"I'm going to fucking kill the Queen. This is her fault. All her fucking fault."

This had to be the fault of that bitch Freyda. Someone must have snuck in during the day to dispatch him – so that she would be vulnerable - no one could beat him in combat. Eric was finally dead because of her. I hoped her enemies wouldn't get to her before I did; I wanted her to die an extremely painful death by my hand.

"Pam, come home. Let us not discuss things such as this by phone."

My sister was always the most practical of Eric's children. Eric's children. Our father, brother, son.

"Yes, I'll be home soon."

I could barely release the words from my throat; they came out in choking sobs as bloody tears streamed down my face. Being with family would do me good. Delivering the final death to _Queen_ Freyda would be even better. But Karin was right, speaking of regicide by phone was not wise.

* * *

Thalia had agreed when I asked her to return with me to Louisiana. I had been shocked that she admitted openly the grief she was in – Sookie's loss had devastated her. She said Europe would always remind her of her time with Sookie at her side. She believed that returning to the states would allow her a chance to heal.

Thalia was much deeper than anyone gave her credit for.

* * *

Brandt POV

I was pulled out of my day death by the most disturbing feeling I had ever felt. Emptiness.

Eric had explained the bond to me, but I had yet to master it. It had always been hard to pinpoint who was who in my mind. Sometimes I had felt my one of sisters but mistakenly thought it was my maker. Eric said that was normal for a newer vampire.

But there was no question now. What I didn't feel was my maker's bond. He was gone, which could only mean one thing – he was finally dead and I was alone. And still in the dark.

My eyes had not come back in yet. Eric had said it would take time, and a lot of blood. It was harder to come by the amount of blood needed since we were holed up in Eric's rooms. Everything he had, he gave to me. Now I feared that I should've fought him on that – it had obviously weakened him enough that someone was able to kill him.

I couldn't stay in the room; I wouldn't be able to survive.

I stumbled out of the room, trying to use my heightened sense of hearing to help me navigate the castle. I had to get out. I knew that Freyda only tolerated my presence to appease Eric – and I was sure that with no Eric, there would be no Brandt also. Once I was outside, I would call Karin. She would come get me, or at least send someone for me. And Pam...she and I would have to find some common ground.

Issues or not, we were still family, and all each other had.

"Should've stayed in your room, baby vamp. Big mistake."

Those were the last words I heard before I felt something large and heavy slam into my head, effectively knocking me out.

* * *

PPOV

Blood was splattered everywhere, and human body parts. Fucking Weres. My favorite pair of heels was ruined.

Werewolves always shifted back into their human form when dead. So gross. At least vampires had the good sense to burst into a pool of blood – much less clean-up to be done.

As Thalia and I had readied ourselves to travel back to Louisiana, we had been attacked by a pack of werewolves. They had been sent to abduct me, and I could smell that they were the Weres who had killed my precious Sookie.

I had tortured them in every way I could think, and when I ran out of ideas, Thalia chimed in with some of her own. I could learn so much from her. It had been satisfying, and eye-opening. While they had tried to hold out, keep from singing like canaries, flaying them alive – and strategically removing body parts – had proven to be a great motivator.

The Weres had not killed Susan. They kept calling her Susan. And I knew instantly who had sent them – I mean, they also told me because I was very good at extracting information with a blade – Freyda had ordered them to seize my child. What a jealous, stupid bitch. I no longer gave any fucks about whether or not ripping her head off would cause me problems, or my own final death.

But I had nothing to worry about.

I was off to Oklahoma with a song in my heart to kill a queen. A queen who had caused the final death of my maker. A queen who had sent werewolves to kidnap me. A queen who had committed a blood offense against me by ending my child.

A queen who I was well within my rights to rip to shreds.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 37:

Freyda POV

When the fairy prince appeared in my chambers asking for a vial of my blood, I was intrigued. Also very hungry and a little predatory; my fangs dropped. He smelled fucking amazing for just a second, and then he explained he was masking his scent. He chastised me a little for not being in more control for one my age. I was incensed.

How. Dare. He.

Here he was asking me for a favor on one hand while slapping me in the face with the other. Who did he think he was?! As if reading my mind, he told me plainly that he was the Prince Niall Brigant of the Skye Fae. He exuded power from his every pore.

I found that I wanted to be like him.

He ruled over everything in the fairy realm. He had reached my ultimate goal, and although we were natural enemies, I had not feared him. He needed something from me, and if I played my cards right, I could use him, and this connection, to take over additional kingdoms, secure my position in the world of vampires.

Plus, vampires were more devious than fairies – how could a race that could not tell a lie be cunning or clever? Many would say I was underestimating them, but I disagreed. I had never met a fairy before today and, while I was impressed by the one I had met (eager to hear about his rise to power), he was a lower being. It was apparent to me immediately.

Here he was, begging me for a favor.

I had all the power in the room. And, at the end of the day, it was just a little vial of blood. He said in trade, he would surprise me with something that make me happier beyond my wildest dreams. Everything about that sounded good to me. So I agreed.

And he had been truthful. With the Weapon in my dungeons I was, in fact, happier beyond my wildest dreams. It was good to be me.

* * *

EPOV

I looked down at my lover wrapped in my arms. She was dead to the world. She was young; she would not be able to wake before sunset for at least another hundred years. So I laid next to her, admiring her. But also plotting.

We were not so lucky.

Fate had always been somewhat against us, throwing rocks into our path at every opportunity. And now fate had us in the clutches in Oklahoma. Freyda was crazy. She was jealous and petty. She would end Sookie just to prove to me that she could. She would do it to hurt me, to teach me a lesson. And I feared that Sookie's true death was imminent, if Freyda found out she had my lover in her dungeons.

I thought of a quote from a book I read hundreds of years ago, Sun Tzu's The Art of War.

"So it is said that if you know your enemies and know yourself, you will not be put at risk even in a hundred battles. If you only know yourself, but not your opponent, you may win or may lose. If you know neither yourself nor your enemy, you will always endanger yourself."

We did not know enough of our opponent; it was possible we would lose. Losing Sookie was not a risk I was willing to take. I needed to know what Freyda knew. I recognized that I had lost sight of our surroundings during our lovemaking, so consumed by Sookie. I could not account for that time, could not be sure Freyda had not been near, had not overhead Sookie's secret.

Freyda's guards surely would have alerted her to my movements, since I had not left my rooms since Brandt's punishment. She was foolish, but also driven by paranoia. I required more information before making a move to get out of Oklahoma.

It would do no good to kill Freyda, if her soldiers attacked us right after. Perhaps Sookie could glamour that many at once, but we could not rely on such an unknown – it would endanger her. Niall had been right to warn me to wait.

Plus, I had to admit, I did not know enough anymore about the beautiful creature wrapped in my arms. In her human life, she had been petulant and difficult. She had done the opposite of what she should do for the mere satisfaction of defying me, proving to me that she was unable to be controlled. Her actions had put her in harm's way time and time again. I wanted to believe her 125 or so years of human/undead life would have shook her from such foolishness, but I could not be sure.

I could not live without her again. I had not lived without her these last hundred years – I had merely been, barely surviving. She would call me high-handed, making this decision without her, but I had to request an audience with Freyda, before Sookie woke.

It was time to meet our enemy head on, to gather more intel.

* * *

Freyda POV

Eric had asked for a parley; I was not a pirate, but I had always appreciated their code and Eric knew this. It was good form to accept, so I did. Plus, for my plan to work, I would need the Viking out of the Weapon's arms and in my clutches.

This whole thing had not exactly gone as planned. I had intended to induce him to behave by using his children – at least the two I was not dreadfully afraid of. Eric was a great maker, and a loving father to his family. I did not have Pam, as I had hoped, but I still had a major bargaining chip in hand.

Brandt – hanging from my ceiling, bleeding out, and chained in silver.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for hanging with me. Our lovers' HEA is getting closer and closer. I promise.**


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 38:

Bill POV

Making a pair of glamour-proof lenses for vampires was easy – especially since I was properly incentivized. I still did not understand Freyda's request, but I did not care. The sooner my task was complete, the sooner I could release my Sookeh from Oklahoma's clutches. My team had the lenses ready before the next nightfall. My travel coffin was set to arrive before dusk.

I would soon have my Sookeh back in my arms.

* * *

SPOV

I woke to an unpleasant sight – Bill sitting on my bed across from me.

Eric was nowhere to be found. It was just me and my former boyfriend. Who had let the Rattrays beat me within an inch of my life so he could feed me his blood, tie me to him. Who had drained and raped me in the trunk of a car. Who had based our entire relationship on a lie. Who had continued to stalk me throughout the last years of my human life. Who was bat-shit crazy. Greeeeeeaaaaatttttt.

Perhaps I had died in my sleep. Because I was in hell.

And where the hell was Eric? I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers and closed my eyes. I was so not ready for this.

"Sookeh. You are alive; you have come back to me."

"No." Bill did not deserve any of my witty retorts.

"I have come to save you, to take you away from all of this."

"No." I had no other words for fucking Bill Compton.

* * *

Bill POV

My Sookeh had obviously been corrupted, been disillusioned by the Viking. She looked small and meek. She would barely speak to me. Her fear of him was understandable. He had taken her from me, kept her out of my arms. Forced her to deny our love.

Having Pam turn her against her will, it was deplorable. Of course, my Sookeh would feel conflicted. Her maker was Eric's child. She was under Eric's control with Pam as his mouthpiece. I was going to spirit her away from all this, save her.

She was perfection. I took her all in and I liked what I saw. Tanned a bit still, hair in waves down her back, she was glorious. She would be mine again. All I would have to do was remove the pollutants in her system – destroy her familial bloodline.

Thank goodness I had stolen Freyda's blood. Otherwise I would have never had access to the dungeons that held my precious Sookeh.

God, Freyda was stupid. Sharing her final rest with me was a sophomoric mistake. After the advantages that pirating Karin's blood had given me, I was quick to do the same with Freyda. Biting her after she had succumbed to her day rest. She had healed instantly – and she had never had my blood, so she couldn't feel me – so she never knew. Dumb fucking bitch. Her kingdom would be mine, and soon.

* * *

SPOV

He wouldn't stop looking at my body all googly-eyed. It was super fucking creepy.

He reached out, to touch me, and I moved away from him. Everything changed then. His eyes became dark, hooded. He dropped his "southern gentleman" façade and I was in the presence of my stalker, a predator. He had become feral, angry that I did not want his touch. He told me as much.

"You are as stupid as ever," He hissed at me, "You believe I would harm you? You pull away from me? I have only ever acted with your best interests at heart."

"No." Why did I not feel like I could say anything else to him? Why did he continue to avoid my gaze? This exchange was beginning to scare me, an emotion I had not felt in my entire vampiric existence. Thalia had taught me strength and fortitude, but fucking Bill Compton made me feel like a child – and I knew that was his intention. I was better than this. Snap out of it, Stackhouse – he was your first lover, but he was a narcissist, a fucking piece of shit asshole; you _know_ this.

"You let Eric control you through Pam. Pathetic."

Why. Couldn't. He. Shut. The. Fuck. Up.

"I am my own person, _Compton_." I sneered at him, glad I had finally found my words. He still wouldn't look at me. UGH! Why wouldn't he look at me? Why was he here? Freyda! My mind was making the connections. Freyda told Bill about me, or about Susan and Bill had figured it out. FUCK! He knew about my gift. Freyda knew. That's why he refused to meet my gaze – because he knew what it would mean.

"I know that my love. That's why I made you these."

Or I thought he had known, but his move told me that he had no fucking clue, that he wasn't even smart enough to realize that he might need to protect himself against _me_. The way people underestimated me had always worked to my advantage. It often gave me the upperhand.

He held out a contact lens case. I took it from him. I knew what he was offering, instantly, and I needed it in my possession – so that it was not in his.

"Freyda asked me to make a pair of lenses that would make a vampire immune to glamour. I could not stand the thought of someone using glamour to control you, or controlling you at all. You must know that everything I have ever done has been for you. You are my everything. You have been mine since before Sophie Anne sent me to Bon Temps. I know you have been poisoned with the Viking's blood, but we will fix all that – even if we have to drain every drop of him and Pam from your body to replace with mine.

You are leaving here with me, my Sookeh. You will never have to worry about Eric or Oklahoma ever again. I will fix everything for you. It will be difficult in the first few years, to break your old habits, but I want to help you become the best vampire you can be, make you like me. In time, sweetheart, you'll realize what a great honor it is to be mine, to be the consort of a King."

OMG, overly exaggerated obligatory eye roll – the shit spewing from his mouth was ridiculous. Could he be more of an arrogant ass? I was irate, but I soldiered on. Because now it was my turn to talk. And I smiled because he was finally looking me in the eyes.

I captured his gaze and tapped my finger on the contact lens case in my hand, "This is a mistake you won't live to regret, Compton."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **:) :) :) [[Happy Dance]] :) :) :)**


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 39:

Niall POV

After more than 3500 years, I was closer than I had ever been. I had no more time to do this song and dance. We fairies had been forced into the fairy realm, no longer able to roam in the human world due to the presence of vampires. There were simply too many of them and too few of us. We required time to rebuild our race, to regain dominance.

Sookie had to be our savior; I had to make it work this time. Our race could not survive long enough to wait for our next chance at salvation.

* * *

PPOV

I woke wondering what fuckery was in play.

Eric's presence was again in my mind. Fucking witches and their wards. Something must have blocked his bond. I was relieved that my maker had not met his true death, but no less discouraged from my commitment to end the Oklahoma bitch.

It was not as if I could feel Sookie again.

She was no less gone, and Freyda was no less to blame. I would have my revenge. I made a quick call to my sister to gather reinforcements. We would be taking Oklahoma by force, and she might have an interest now that it was a rescue mission. Despite her issues with Eric, she had great love for him, and even greater love for our brother Brandt.

* * *

EPOV

"My wife."

"My husband. I would prefer you not address me so familiarly after fucking your whore of an ex-wife."

Well, that answered one of my questions. Freyda knew it was Sookie she held in her dungeons. From her tone, I would suppose it was a new revelation – that she had kidnapped Susan, not having a clue that 'Susan' was merely a pseudonym.

"I understand. I did not intend to show you disrespect."

I knew I would have to lull her into a false sense of security. Make her believe that our contract meant more to me than my lover. Even if it pained me to pretend that Sookie was not my first priority, it would not be the first time I was subjected to telling such blatant lies.

Everything was Sookie. She was my world.

"All is forgotten, husband. But I demand your compliance, that you honor your contract and show your fealty."

"My fealty is to Oklahoma. You have it for the next hundred years. I am a vampire of honor."

"As this is a parley, I am going to be frank. I want her. She will be part of my retinue – I will use her as a weapon to secure Oklahoma's future. Her gift will be my greatest weapon against my enemies."

Shit. She knew of Sookie's gift. But of course she did; since she knew Sookie and I had made love, she would have likely stayed to hear our conversations afterwards. I feared this, but I also expected it. My face betrayed none of my concerns.

"She will not agree to this."

"She will not have a choice," Her lips curled into a smirk, "Let me show you something."

She signaled for me to follow her into the other room. She swept the door open. Blood was pooled on the marble floor.

"Look up, my dear husband."

Brandt. Fuck, he had left our rooms.

Inwardly, I chastised myself, but it was not as if I could have left him a note. I knew Freyda's dungeons blocked bonds, but I had never intended to stay longer than it took to stake the vampire Niall had sent me to release – but that vampire had been Sookie who was my love, my heart, my soulmate. Of course Brandt would've wandered – he would have been certain I had met my final death. Pam and Karin also! By Odin, all of my children would've suffered for the time I spent wrapped in Sookie's arms in Oklahoma's dungeons. She was my weakness and my strength.

"So this is how you intend to ensure my compliance. But how will you prevent her from using her gift to stop you from controlling her?"

"Oh, King Compton has found a solution for me. In fact, he is here to deliver it. But before meeting with me, he decided to see your ex-wife, in the dungeons. He is with her now, in fact. I expect she will make short work of him. Good riddance to bad rubbish."

I was livid at seeing my son hanging in silver chains from the ceiling, but now I was consumed by rage. Billy Boy fucking Compton. In the dungeons. With the woman I loved. Yes, she could glamour him and have her revenge, but her day death was still upon her – who knew what that sick fuck would try before she woke up?

"How the fuck could he get to her?" I growled.

"I guess he stole my blood." She said it so flippantly, like it did not matter – blood was fucking sacred.

Silence pervaded the room, and then there was a sound that pierced the quiet. I looked over and a wooden stake tip peeked through Freyda's chest. She burst into a pool of blood. Out of nowhere, And not of my doing. My child standing in the space that once was the Queen of Oklahoma.

"Go to hell you fucking bitch," She said.

One problem solved.

* * *

 **A/N: Short work of one more enemy.**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: If you've read my profile, you know I really do not consider myself to be a writer. I have agonized over this chapter _literally_ all day. **

* * *

Chapter 40:

SPOV

"Why would I regret helping you?"

Well, fuck, he must be using the lenses. I guess I should've expected it. He may be an arrogant prick, but he wasn't a total imbecile. Guess I was going to have to do this the good ole' fashioned way; no worries, Thalia had taught me well.

"Darling?"

Ewww, no. And why was Bill Compton the only vampire who couldn't handle silence? His maker had obviously done him no favors. Surely his vampiric upbringing had been a joke. When we were together, I had appreciated his human quirks – the fidgeting, the fake breathing – but now I knew they were a sign of a bad maker. It wasn't mainstreaming – he was just plain weak.

In fact, I had liked him all those years ago _because_ he was a weak vampire. Because I thought if I was with someone weak, I could maintain control. But that logic was asinine. Plus, I was immature and naïve – hence the blood haze. I should've questioned why a vampire would be so eager to feed me his blood – multiple times. I had unwittingly given Bill every opportunity to manipulate me.

I was never going to make those same mistakes twice. Yep, I had finally grown up and put on my big girl pants. I was Sookie 2.0; new and improved, now with fangs!

"Wait. Was that a threat? Did you just threaten a King?"

Welcome to the conversation, Bill.

"Are you really that stupid? Of course it was a threat. But maybe it was too veiled for you. So I'm gonna spell it out," I said growling, "You are a creepy, narcissistic pathetic excuse for a king, vampire, or man. The mistake you made was underestimating me, believing that I'm not a threat to you – that I would need to be saved, _by you_."

I spat out the last couple of words at him. He opened his mouth to respond, but I did not give him the chance – I was not done talking. Honestly, it had been extremely satisfying to see the look of sheer terror in Felipe de Castro's eyes when I told him I was going to kill him. I mean, it was a little supervillainish, but supervillains were always planning to kill their rival in some elaborate, overly contrived way – and none of them ever had the stomach to watch. I was going to rip him apart with my bare hands and dance in his blood – it was a little different.

I was a bit surprised about how excited I was to kill Bill. He had been my first love, my first lover, my first boyfriend. He was a lot of my firsts. He had also been the first person to betray me, to try to procure me for a Queen, to abuse my body, to stalk me, to scare the shit out of me. To do so many awful things to me, all the while proclaiming loudly that he _loved_ me.

I think even Gran would agree that Mr. Compton needed to reap what he had sowed. And it was finally time for his chickens to come home to roost.

"I can save myself. But I can't say the same for you. You're not going to make it one step out of this room. You've committed so many crimes against me and those I love. Today is the day of your reckoning and I am your executioner."

Yep, I was really starting to get high off the fear I could spark in my enemies. Bill Compton looked so frightened. If he was still human, he would've pissed his pants.

A hearty laugh erupted from my throat as I lunged at him.

* * *

Fate/Omniscient POV

It would appear to the casual onlooker that Bill Compton's age gave him no advantages in the fight that unfolded between the two vampires.

He was much older, but of the two she was the fighter.

* * *

Bill POV

She came at me hard and fast, landing a blow that had surely shattered my cheekbones. My left eye bulged from its socket; cold blood dribbled down my face. I grabbed for her, but she was too fast. Vamping away, she stopped just outside my reach and curled her lips into a fanged smile.

Pure hatred in her eyes.

What was happening? I had come to save her and now we were enemies battling to the death – only one of us was going to leave this room alive. This had gone wrong so quickly.

I heard myself howling as she ripped my arm from its socket. I had barely managed to scratch her. Tossing it in my direction, she laughed. She laughed! She had enjoyed it – this was not my precious Sookeh, this was the monster who wore her body.

* * *

SPOV

The sounds escaping my mouth were feral, guttural. No words, mostly grunting.

Blood was everywhere. Like a second skin. Bloodlust consumed me. I cackled as he shook with rage and fear. I was a cat playing with a mouse. His moves were becoming more erratic, more desperate. But he wasn't begging yet, so I would give him no peace.

I continued to taunt him. And paint the walls with his blood.

At one point, he grabbed my hair. My hair! I guess a teenage girl had taught Bill how to fight. I responded by crushing his wrist with my hand, snaking his out of my hair. Fucker. But it still wasn't time.

"Sookeh, I can forgive this. I still love you. Don't let the Viking and his children turn you into this monster. Let me live. Prove you are better than this."

Monster? He thought that _I_ was the monster!? I chuckled at his words.

"Oh, Bill. Bill Bill Bill. You truly are delusional."

Looking into my face, he must have realized I had no mercies for him. I didn't give two fucks about him or his attempt to dissuade me from ending his existence. And he began to beg – it was music to my ears.

Now it was time; there was nothing left to say. I was on him in seconds, clawing into his chest – extracting his heart. He watched me smash it with my hands. Poetic. Then he exploded; his blood washing over me, splashing on the floor.

I had never experienced bloodlust before. It was almost better than sex. Almost. Eric was a very _giving_ lover. I took a moment to dance in Bill Compton's blood before setting off to find my Viking.

I had an itch I really needed him to scratch.

* * *

 **A/N: I. Just. Can't.**

 **Too. Happy.**


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 41:

SPOV

When I found Eric, he was not alone. He was in congress with all of his children. Thalia stood a little ways away talking with my fairy grandfather, who glanced over in my direction as I entered into the room. We locked eyes. And then I saw everything.

I could not contain my fury and began to shake violently.

* * *

EPOV

 **A/N: The bit is italics is from Chapter 39. This chapter picks up where right where it left off.**

***Flashback, before Sookie entered the room***

 _Silence pervaded the room, and then there was a sound that pierced the quiet. I looked over and a wooden stake tip peeked through Freyda's chest. She burst into a pool of blood. Out of nowhere, And not of my doing. My child standing in the space that once was the Queen of Oklahoma._

 _"Go to hell you fucking bitch," She said._

 _One problem solved._

"You always did have a flair for dramatic entrances, my sister." Karin said to Pam, as she stepped into the room. Thalia followed after, but moved to the other side to give us some space to enjoy our reunion.

I felt overwhelming relief coming from my children.

"Pam. Karin." I pulled each of my girls into a quick embrace. "Help your brother down from the ceiling. He will need my blood to heal."

They made short, but careful, work of the task, trying to limit the amount of additional pain that would be caused by removing the silver chains. Once freed from his metal confines, his healing could begin. My blood would accelerate the process, as it had been doing with his eyes – although they still needed much more time to regenerate.

He was not strong enough to drop fang. I ripped open my wrist and he sucked greedily at the wound. Vampires are not touchy-feely by nature, so it was not lost on me that Pam was rubbing her hand on Brandt's back in an effort to comfort him. This meant she no longer hated her brother; she had finally accepted him.

"I thought you were gone." Brandt said after releasing my wrist; my blood dripping down his chin.

"We all did." Pam added.

"I did not intend to cause you such pain." I pushed my regret into our bonds, and then was hit with a wave of surprise from Pam and Karin.

I could not pinpoint the origin of their shared surprise, but I moved into a fighting stance, pushing Brandt behind me. If another enemy was upon us, he was the only one of my children who would have difficulty defending himself. Shit! Sookie. Compton. The dungeons.

"You did not tell me. You should have told me." The tone of Pam's voice betrayed her anger, but she had bloody tears streaming down her face. She was happy, sad, and mad all at once. I did not know what to make of it. What had caused this sudden onslaught of emotion?

"Master, you should have told Pam that her child was not dead." Karin piped in.

"You should have told me you turned my lover into a vampire. That she was your child." I hissed back.

I had not yet allowed myself to acknowledge the anger their secret had bred in me. I understood Sookie's explanation as she told it to me, but it did little to abate my anger. And now a second swell of anger was taking hold of me.

"You feel her, and I still do not – I have not, except here and there I suspect."

"Yes," She paused and took an unnecessary breath before going on, "She has been issued a maker's command to block her bond to you."

"Pam, as your maker I command you to lift it."

It was sometimes considered poor etiquette interfere with a vampire's child. But this was not one of those times. Pam had love for me; she would have lifted it without a maker's command. Forcing her was her punishment for hiding my lover from me. I could not bear to hurt my children, and they knew better than to take advantage. Karin knew it best, since she had not benefited from my kindness in her early years. I had been a different vampire then. I was not proud of my actions during that time.

"Sookie, as your maker, I command you to stop blocking your bond with Eric."

The power of a maker-child bond was absolute. Sookie did not have to be with Pam for the command to work; she did not have to hear it. Immediately, her tie in my mind opened and I was flooded with my lover's feelings – something I had gone without for 100 years. It was beautiful. I loved feeling her presence inside me. It made me feel complete. It warmed me. And excited me; she was definitely experiencing a hefty amount of sexual need at the moment.

And I was pleased to feel she was getting closer to us. The castle was immense, so it would still take her some time, but it meant she had bested Compton. Something that made me very happy, and very proud. I heard a 'pop' and saw that Niall had joined us. He tipped his head to me, and I did the same back. I was glad to see him begin to converse with Thalia. I wanted more time with my progeny.

Then my lover entered the room and I could swear my undead heart beat. I was ready to have her in my arms again - to let her fuck me roughly until her frustration subsided and then make sweet love with her until our day deaths took us. But something was wrong. We all felt it. Her whole body started quaking with rage.

I felt off-kilter. What the fuck was going on?

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffie! Warning, the next chapter will take me a while to write. And I just started a new job so I have less time to write than the last couple of weeks.**

 **Bear with me. We are definitely getting our HEA!**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Found time to write! So happy. Thank you to everyone who sent warm wishes - new job is going great. Y'all are the best.**

* * *

Chapter 42:

 **A/N: The bit is italics is from the last chapter. This chapter is a continuation.**

SPOV

 _When I found Eric, he was not alone. He was in congress with all of his children. Thalia stood a little ways away talking with my fairy grandfather, who glanced over in my direction as I entered into the room. We locked eyes. And then I saw everything._

Everything.

I'm sure it lasted only a couple of seconds, but maybe time moved more slowly in Niall's mind – perhaps because he was a fairy? – because it felt like I was there for hours. Hours during which I relived all the horrors of my human life. Why was he remembering all the worst parts of my existence?

As my life passed before my eyes, I questioned whether I had truly entered Niall's mind, or if I was simply dying. I could not recall being attacked or blindsided, but this was the experience humans believed they had before they died. How people described their near death experiences. That time slowed down as a movie roll of the images and memories of their years on earth replayed before their eyes.

What if this was the end?

Ugh. Hadn't Eric and I already been through enough? I mean, we had been through so much shit. And I was re-experiencing my share of it. Being beaten, getting staked, getting raped, being tortured – being almost drained of blood more times than I cared to count. Hell's bells, when god closed a door but opened a window, was my window always gonna be at least two stories up?

Was it too much to ask that we get our happily-ever-after? After everything we had done to get so close? Our enemies were slain; we had dispatched them all. Bill was finally dead. I had spied the puddle I expected must have been Freyda (before time decided to stand still). Even Felipe was now a pool of blood in my past.

It. Wasn't. Fucking. Fair.

Fate was being a fucking bitch – pretending to be on our side, waiting for the chance to reunite us, just to snatch it all away in our penultimate moment. I refused to be sad; I was not going to host a pity party. I was _furious_ that things might end this way.

* * *

Fate/Omniscient POV

In the Faery Realm, fairy parents lulled their small children to sleep for the past thousands of years with a tale of a half-faery who saved their race by sacrificing herself to the enemy in return for their salvation.

It had transformed over time – as folklore tends to do – but the heart of the story had always remained the same. There is beautiful fairy hybrid born in the Human Realm. The half-breed is ostracized, shunned by the fairy race. But it does not stop her from loving her kin. She finds herself in the clutches of vampires. Instead of running scared, she bravely offers herself in exchange for the safety of the fairies. As the vampires descend upon her, the gods smile at her and turn her into a weapon of light that eradicates all of the vampires, ridding the world of the vampiric plague. The fairy races are saved, and they retake the earthly plane, roaming freely between realms.

Sometimes the hybrid was a princess, sometimes she was a commoner. Sometimes the story had a male hero, sometimes it had a female heroine. All fae creatures – elves, nymphs, goblins, water spirits, pixies, angels, brownies – had their own version of this bedtime story. Usually one of their own was the weapon that saved the entirety of the Faery Realm. And then they became the most powerful beings in all of the world, no longer subservient to anyone. In all the variations, the ending was the same – the protagonist's life was exchanged for the continuation of the fairy races.

As their numbers waned, some fairies clung more and more to the idea of a savior - believing it was actually more than fairy legend. It seemed so simple, and easy – to lose just one for the good of them all. They traveled to the Human Realm, mating with humans – desperate to bring about the one they believed could save them. Others thought it was fairytale rubbish, and despised the diluting of their blood – believing this offense was why the gods continued to dwindle their numbers. It had become nearly impossible for the females of their species to conceive. Their race was dying out, and none of them knew how to stop it.

The fairies in the realm divided, beginning to fight among themselves. They became two factions – the purists and the believers. Starting civil wars in the Faery Realm, and the Human Realm. Half-breeds were bred then shunned, and also hunted – suffering more than anyone, paying in blood for all of the evils the fairytale had spawned. It had become a dark time for the fairy race; they were so desperate to find the one being who could cure all of their ills that they exacted atrocities on the human race and their own kin.

Niall did not subscribe to this tale; he thought this rendition was silly, a fiction crafted for children to make them believe they could make the monsters lurking in the dark disappear without taking up weapons, vanquish their scary enemies with simply a poof of light. He knew that it would take the sacrifice of more than one to save the fairy race. That the gods would not smile down on them for such a small offering.

Of course, Niall also had heard the tale in its original form. He was present at its first telling, when the prophecy had spilled from the lips of an oracle. So he believed he had all the answers that others had not known to seek, that he knew how to make it come to pass.

He intended to save – and rule – them all.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: FYI, this was one WAY too long chapter, so I had to split it up.**

 **Apologies that both parts of this chapter jump around a lot, but my muse wouldn't let me control Niall's thoughts.**

* * *

Chapter 43, Part 1:

Fate/Omniscient POV

Sookie's fury was temporarily abated as Niall's thoughts flit around to things Sookie had never seen. As she was inside his mind, she found herself being pulled along – out of control like she was a passenger on Mister Niall's Wild Ride.

* * *

SPOV

***Flashback, years and years before Sookie's birth***

"You tricked me, you fucking fairy!" Fintan screamed at Niall.

"Mind your tongue, son. You know my purpose."

"I didn't fucking know it at the time," He hissed through silver teeth, "You took advantage. You've sullied the ones I love."

"Just one of them, and she will be spectacular. She will save us all, Fintan. She will grow to understand her purpose, accept it."

"You. Won't. Touch. One. Hair. On. Her. Head!" Fintan screeched each word, putting emphasis on them all.

His rage was not lost on his father. But Niall believed his task was noble, that it was a worthwhile exchange, that she would appreciate her role in this world. Plus, Fintan was so young in comparison – he could not win a fight. Niall would take the girl, raise her as the prophecy intended, and Fintan would be powerless to stop him.

"It was supposed to have been you," Niall casually said to his son.

Then he sneered, "What other reason would a fairy prince have to lay with a human? To produce a bastard child?"

I could see the heartbreak in Fintan's eyes; that emotion launched him in a heated rage.

Fintan yelled and yelled about Niall's treachery, as if he had to speak it out loud to accept its truth. His lover, my gran, had ingested a vial of demon blood during her pregnancy, because Desmond Catalaides had slipped it into her wine – at the behest of Fintan's fucking father. Niall said a child with the essential spark might as well be a homing beacon, easy prey for the purists to hunt and destroy; the demon blood would serve as a protective barrier, keep enemies away from their little bundle of joy.

But Fintan had learned that Niall was the one who was after their child – that he was driven by a darker purpose.

"You're a pathetic old man! Chasing a fairytale. Using your own son to try to live out your fantasy – twice apparently! Leave my fucking daughter alone! My Linda will not be a sacrifice for your gods. You have marked yourself my enemy. You will never see my family again as long as I live."

The scene disappeared before my eyes, fading away like a cloud of smoke.

* * *

***Flashback, before Niall met Sookie***

And Fintan had not lied. He had dedicated his life to his children and grandchildren, veiling us with a cloaking spell to hold his father at bay. We had been hidden from Niall until the day Fintan died...

Niall had gone to my cousin Hadley, before he came to me. He followed her for years – plying her with drugs, putting her in the path of the Sophie Anne, pushing her to curry the Queen's favor.

Eventually Hadley was turned vampire, and I could not tell, but it seemed like somehow that been his intent all along – perhaps to punish her, because Fintan had kept her mother out of Niall's clutches and upset his plans.

I looked as he watched her from the shadows, what turned out to be, one last time. He waited expectantly as Waldo brought her the truth death because he was jealous of Sophie Anne's affections for her. Niall sulked away dejectedly; it was obvious he felt disappointment.

I felt like he was a monster.

* * *

***Flashback, during Sookie's human life***

Claudine was on her knees, begging and pleading with Niall, screaming at him.

"You must let me go to her. You must! You cannot assign me as her godmother, only to deny me the chance to save her. She needs my help now!"

"Up off your knees. Do not be so dramatic or childish – you are a fairy princess. Act. Like. One." Niall berated her.

"She surrounds herself with vampires. It's up to them if she survives. You, however, would never survive the encounter. You know that fairies are like crack to vampires."

"He has raped and drained her! She's our kin, our kin. If the vampires would kill me, then surely they will do the same to her. We will lose her. I can't lose her – I haven't even met her. I must take the risk! You can't stop me," Tears streaming down her face.

"QUIET! I can and I will. You will not put yourself or your womb in danger. End of story. I FORBID IT," he screamed, his face morphing into his true fairy form – ugly and terrifying.

Claudine hung her head in sadness, dripping tears onto the floor as she stomped away to her room. She could not defy the prince, no matter how much she wanted to.

I wished then I could cry with her.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, it was too long to post as one chapter. So part 2 should already be posted before you see this.**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Okay, part 2 ASAP, as promised.**

* * *

Chapter 43, Part 2:

SPOV

***Flashback, before Sookie was tortured***

Niall sat across the table from his warrior son, Breandan – the fairy who had hated me.

"They cling to that damn fairytale. They are foolish."

Breandan smashed down his cup at the word "foolish", sloshing his drink onto the table.

"Son, _we_ would be foolish to let a simple story divide us. Let the believers have their daydreams, if it makes them happy. They are no threat to the purists; their fantasies are their own."

"Quit babying them. Either you are with me or against me. They are destroying our race. I, for one, am not going to sit around and watch the Faery Realm crumble into dust at my feet."

"I will not choose sides, son. I know things you do not know. You must stop your purists. They are going to ruin everything." Niall's anger was bubbling to the surface. Breandan always brought the worst out in his father, made him lose control.

Breandan eyed him, as if he was chewing on Niall's words before picking his next. He knew what nerve he had hit. So he struck at it harder, trying to expose it entirely.

"I'm going to slaughter every single half-breed abomination; they defile our race. When their blood flows like rivers across the Human Realm, our females' fertility will be restored – and our race will be saved."

"STOP!" Niall shook; his anger erupting from him like a volcano, "I beseech you! I need Sookie to…"

He stopped short after realizing his tirade had exposed the object of his intentions – me.

Breandan leaned back in his chair and settled, knowing he had found his victory, bested his father. He would win this war, and steal the throne. The land was his to rule, if only he could eliminate the rocks in his path. I was one of those rocks.

"Sookie, you say? I've heard of her. She's that little halfling that Claudine watches over. Pitiful that she'll meet the blades of Lochlan and Neave because of you. Oh, mind you, I won't ask them to show her a mercy. They will dance in her blood, once they finish breaking her body, mind, and spirit."

"Don't…" Niall's voice was softer than it had ever been in his 3500 or so years. His son waved him off.

"Gather your troops, _father,"_ He spit the word out with disdain, "I'm going to rein down hell on you, on the believers, and on your _precious_ Sookie. You have signed her death warrant yourself. She will die slowly, and alone."

With that Breandan 'popped' away.

Fucking fairies.

* * *

***Flashback, soon after Claudine's death***

"Colman, your loss affects us all."

Colman trembled as tears ran down his face, trying to suppress his emotions in front of the fairy prince.

"Claudine was to be a mother of the Fae. Her pregnancy, your full-blooded child, would have signified the rebirth of our race, a new beginning – distracting us from the darkness that seems to be creeping into our sweet Faery Realm."

"We would have been honored. It would have been a blessing and a privilege."

"Colman, you must not suffer this indignity."

"Prince Brigant?"

"Niall; we are nearly kin."

Colman smiled at this; it was a privilege to be counted among the prince's kin. It endeared him to…Niall. He found it hard to think of him so familiarly, but allowed it – Claudine would've wanted this, a close family. He thought about how she would had loved it. But she was gone.

Colman's morose state returned and Niall pounced.

"If not for the troubles of Sookie Stackhouse, Claudine and your child would still be with you."

The words captured Colman's thoughts, bouncing around, wreaking havoc. Breeding more and more hateful things. He thought that it had been the Stackhouse girl's (my) fault – because I was nothing but trouble. Claudine should not have protected me. She should have been able to focus on her child – and on him.

"She will need another godparent, the Stackhouse girl, unless she ceases to exist…" The words trailing off and getting quieter as Niall spoke, as though he had happened upon some revelation.

There was a long pause.

"It would be a shame to lose more numbers. We may never succeed in repopulation at this rate."

With that, Niall swept out of the room. I watched as his lips curled in a satisfied smile. He knew his words had poisoned Colman's mind against me.

With that the memories stopped and I was doused by the darkness in Niall's mind.

* * *

Dots connected. The puzzle was piecing itself together. He wouldn't let Lochlan and Neave kill me, but he had been orchestrating my death for years; why would he have offered me this gift?

A lightbulb.

Because he wanted me dead, undead. And here I stood, Vampire Sookie. He had done it to Hadley, and now me. "Sookie Stackhouse, the puppet" meet "Niall, the puppetmaster".

Fuck that. Fuck him. Fuck his prophecy.

I could not contain my fury and began to shake violently.

* * *

 **A/N: My muse's secret is almost exposed.**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: 3am post. Coulda waited until the morning, but, I'm not gonna lie, I LOVE waking up to reviews in my emailbox. Happy reading!**

* * *

Chapter 44:

EPOV

 **A/N: The bit in italics is from Chapter 41. This chapter picks up where right where it left off.**

 _Then my lover entered the room and I could swear my undead beat. I was ready to have her in my arms again - to let her fuck me roughly until her frustration subsided and then make sweet love with her until our day deaths took us. But something was wrong. We all felt it. Her whole body started quaking with rage._

 _I felt off-kilter. What the fuck was going on?_

I had believed that Sookie was overly emotional while she was a human, but as a vampire, her feelings were flooding like a torrent through me. I glanced at Thalia and Pam – almost as if to question the normality of this occurrence. I was on edge and ready to act, but I had to be sure. It was possible, as a young vampire, that all her emotions were so violently felt.

Their countenances frightened me. Pam and Thalia were strong vampires who belied their feelings never, but they were obviously afraid.

I was scared.

Scared!? What the fuck? I checked myself and these feelings were reminding me of what I recognized as fear in others – fear of me.

I had not experienced this feeling since…I could not fucking remember when. Perhaps during my entrapment with my maker Appius Ocella, I had felt something close to this. Ocella had used his maker's command to force me to do anything and everything – depraved things. I was fearful that I may be the fuck-doll of a psychotic vampire for the rest of eternity. When I was turned vampire, it took me decades to accept that I was not in Niflheim – the world of darkness, opposite of Valhalla – that I might be damned to serve a perverted master forever, undead.

But I had a warrior spirit.

I had been the son of a chieftain. That meant that I could not merely accept my place – I had to fight. And I did. Tooth and nail to become the vampire I had been during my 1000 and more years. After Appuis, I had decided that I would never kneel to anyone; I would always be the alpha, in control of every situation, even if not in power. I was cold, calculating – a pillar of strength. I held trust for no one, save my children. I was a hard shell – and when I met Sookie, I had realized that shell was empty. I had merely been surviving. All the power, all the wealth, simply afforded me the opportunity to tack years onto an empty life; I was wandering aimlessly towards eternity.

I loved Pam and Karin, and more recently Brandt, but Sookie would always be my heart – she brought me to life again.

Losing her had destroyed me, ripped my heart from my soul – Sookie had been adamant that we were not soulless creatures, and with time I was inclined to believe her. It was like I had been in a prison of darkness and, after getting a day in the sun, I was shuffled back into the blackness. In the years after our parting, I had not only accepted the force of my feelings for her, but I acknowledged my own faults, my missteps, in our relationship. I had held her at arms-length – always – treated her like a child – often – and asked for her blind trust while giving her too many reasons to doubt me. In a thousand years, it had been my biggest mistake, one of the few I had even made.

I had chosen to put on a show.

Pretending that she meant nothing to me. I did it so well that even Sookie believed me. At first, I did push her away, telling myself that it was for her protection from those who would seek to have what was mine – and to protect her from me, because I believed I could only bring darkness into her life. Later, I had hoped to enjoy her, but still in secret. She took this to mean I was ashamed of her, that I had no interest in her. My age and my attractiveness made her doubt the veracity of my affections.

At the time, I had chided her for having being so insecure. But she was truly a Valkyrie; she had simply been refusing to kneel to me, because I wasn't worthy of her at that time. Despite the fact that I had saved her life, countless times, I was not ready; she wanted love and I outwardly refused her, telling her to ask for less. And I had to appreciate that Sookie was unwilling to compromise. She wanted love, not something approximate.

And now she stood, a bit aways from me, consumed by so much fury that I was ready to slaughter everyone, if it meant it would appease her. I needed my heart back with me; my soul demanded completion. I wanted to quash this fear inside me, and save my lover from whatever had incited her anger.

I could not bear to face eternity without her.

* * *

Niall POV

Sookie and I had locked eyes as she entered the room.

I thought about everything that had gotten us here, to the end of my quest to save the Faery Realm. I did not revel in this moment. While it would be my greatest victory – in all my 3500 years – it was bittersweet. Across the room, my great granddaughter, a being I had unintentionally developed affection for, stood unawares of the future laid out for her.

But I could not ignore the prophecy; I had my role and she had hers.

In time, I hoped that she would come to understand that Fate weaves an elaborate tapestry – and that we all are slaves to her wishes and whims. That sometimes sacrifice is essential for the greater good. I had to believe that Sookie was the key, that it was her existence that would save us all. There wasn't much time left. It was impossible the prophecy would not come to pass. I had tried too hard, for too long, to be wrong again. Sookie had to be the one destined to be our savior.

The dominoes were stacked to fall; once I confirmed her gift, I would do what was necessary to secure the future of the fairy race.

* * *

 **A/N: Action scenes can be seen on the horizon. We are heading for the final showdown :) HEA! I promise promise promise.**

 **"Nothing in the world is worth having or worth doing unless it means effort, pain, difficulty… I have never in my life envied a human being who led an easy life. I have envied a great many people who led difficult lives and led them well."**

 **\- Theodore Roosevelt**


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 45:

TPOV

My fear betrayed me through my face when the Northman glanced in my direction.

Sookie was shaking, violently, and I had never felt such a torrent of feelings from her. It was unsettling and just plain frightening. Her control had always been admirable, unwavering. She had denied herself bloodlust, sexual satisfaction, and even basic feeding needs since being turned.

And suddenly, the bond vibrated with a creepy sense of calm; my hypothesis confirmed – Sookie was capable of glamouring her vampire side. I had always suspected the Fairy Sookie had survived her turning – that her fairy side allowed her the kind of control that was only seen in vampires hundreds of years her age.

She had been heading swiftly towards bloodlust, already covered in what I could only assume was Compton's blood, and then it was as if nothing had happened – unnervingly, she was at peace. Calm like a placid lake was flowing through her. I was amazed by her – and intrigued to know what had ignited her ire.

* * *

SPOV

I saw the effect my emotions were having on my family – and I had to contain myself. So I glamoured myself. I had learned a long time ago that I could do that, and I didn't need a mirror or anything. I figured it meant I was still part fairy, that my turning hadn't changed that. I never told Pam or Thalia about my theory. It felt…inconsequential.

That is until Pam had become sick. She confided in me that it had felt like bonding sickness, but that it was impossible since we had not bloodbonded prior to my turning. How could I tell my maker that what she felt was probably because we shared an impossible fairy bond? Pam was my best friend; if I had fairy-bonded with anyone, it was her. I knew fairy bonding was a thing which meant it was possible, but there were no fairies around to ask. Except Niall, but I didn't trust Niall; so I was alone to guess at the ramifications of my fairy-vampire hybrid status.

Plus, I was pretty sure I was a unicorn, as far as this thing went.

Whatever my great grandfather expected from me, I was certain that I was the only being capable of it. There was a lot of internal chatter about a prophecy. It wasn't clear what the prophecy entailed. But I wasn't thinking it involved puppies and rainbows. I had read enough mythology as a child to suppose that Niall expected something pivotal, and very bad, to happen.

* * *

Fate/Omniscient POV

Prophecies are funny, tricky.

Fate only makes her movings known when she believes her intentions should be known – and usually it's because she's looking to corral those involved. Why expose a plan of action unless to guarantee that the listening party will make the crucial movements? Fate is constantly shuffling people around to ensure that they are in the right place at the right time. By whatever means necessary.

Niall had also been shuffled. He was Fate's pawn, her fool.

* * *

Niall POV

***Flashback, Oracle foretelling the prophecy***

It was a rare instance, and a blessing from the gods, to witness a prophecy, to be in the presence of an oracle. I had heard of the Faery Oracle, but she was hidden and shielded – one who was revered and exalted from afar.

She was blind with a silken cloth covering her eyes, to protect others from her gaze. It was said that gazing into her eyes brought the madness swirling inside her upon the looker. Fairies believed, in the Oracle's early days, that insanity befell those who spent time in her company. She was feared, but I had found her fascinating. I could not resist the pull her story had on me – I had to meet her.

That is how I found myself in her presence.

And it was fortuitous that our meeting should inspire a prophecy. It was not something that happened often. According to legend, she had not made a prediction in over 1000 years before I wandered into her path. I knew it meant I was blessed - and that I should pay extra attention to whatever she said.

"Niall."

"Oracle."

"You have finally transected my path."

I did not know what to say. I had been seeking the oracle for so long. I wanted to rule the Faery Realm; I was willing to wait but I had hoped the oracle would give me the key to dominating the fairy race.

Her blindfolded head bobbed back and forth, looking at seemingly something and nothing.

"Fairies will decrease in numbers; fertility in your females will decline over time. But a savior will emerge. The savior will be royalty – part fairy and part human. Transcending mortal life, taking the form of the enemy. The immortal gift bestowed will be dominance over kin. Kin that the savior will love and could ultimately extinguish. The chosen will sacrifice someone who shares her blood. This loss will give way to the resurrection of the fairy race."

"Is that all? When will she be born? What can we do to ensure this prophecy comes to pass?"

"The one who saves the Faery Realm will become its ruler."

That was all she said in response to my question. Oracles were renowned for being cryptic.

I did not understand the oracle's words when they were shared with me. But I cataloged them, and over time I believed I understood their meaning. I was a fairy prince – and I could create future royalty. Which meant that I could rule them all – and all I had to do was save the Faery Realm, make the prophecy come to pass.

* * *

 **A/N: Almost at the end. It's kind of sad for me. I hate to see this end, but our ending is nigh.**


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 46:

EPOV

Sookie was sending calm through the bond, and she had stopped shaking, but I was still on guard. My children were also poised for a fight.

* * *

SPOV

My great grandfather crossed the room to stand just a few steps in front of me. If he had noticed my emotional outburst, he wasn't concerned about it – and there's no way he thought he was the cause. I know because after a quick hello, he pulled me into an embrace.

"Granddaughter, it is a joy to see you thriving in your new life – even if you do seem to a bit _messy_ in this moment."

Yep, I had already forgotten about killing Bill. Mostly because I was all but ready to go medieval on my great grandfather.

Looking down, I wished I had showered. Not because I was embarrassed – I loved that I was painted in my enemy's blood – but I would have liked to be a clean canvas for the bloodbath that was about to take place. I didn't want to wait, but I needed to be smart about this. I was more than aware that Niall's age also meant he could probably crush me like a bug. Fairies were no less powerful than vampires, and like vampires they grew stronger with age.

I pulled out of his embrace. His eyes looked sad, wistful almost. I held back from dipping into his mind once more. I could not let myself believe that his look of regret was more than just a show. I was angry – because hell he was about to use me to fulfill some fucking _prophecy_ , because he'd been trying to get me killed my whole life, because he had fucked with my family and his own son; the list went on and on – but I was also sad.

He was my kin, my blood, my great grandfather. Niall had given me this gift – sure, he had an ulterior motive, but without it I would have never seen Eric again. How could I hate someone who had given me back the love of my life? I couldn't bring myself to hate him. In fact, I still loved him, in my own way. I did not want to kill him unless I had to. I was sad that I probably would have to.

Niall leaned in close to me and whispered into my ear. His words instantly put me on edge – I'll admit, I was stunned and I did not react quickly enough to stop him. I instantly regretted that I had not killed him as soon as I had entered the room. I should have taken the risk, tried to catch him off guard.

"Granddaughter, I apologize for what I am about to do."

With that said, he grabbed me and 'popped' us out of the room and into a cell – somewhere else? – lined from floor to ceiling with silver.

Oh. Fucking. Hell. Not this again.

* * *

EPOV

In an instant I was occupying the space where both Sookie and Niall had once stood. I had been wary of the fairy, but his presence had not seemed threatening. I had fucking underestimated him. I could not imagine that he intended to kill Sookie – I knew he loved her dearly, he always had. But that did not mean that I was willing to rule it out as a possibility.

I roared in my fury.

He had _kidnapped her_ , taken her from me. I had to surmise that his intentions were not above board. And I could feel her – she was in pain and she was not close. Most likely she had been silvered. What did the fairy prince want with his vampire granddaughter? Why silver her? How was I going to get her back?

"He will give her back to you."

Thalia said this, appearing unphased by my lover's most recent abduction.

"Thalia, you cannot know that. And you would be wise to cease any attempts to pacify me."

"Northman, I am not trying to provide you _comfort_ ," hissing the word like it had burned her mouth, "The fairy cannot go against his promise."

Interesting. The fairy prince had struck a deal with Thalia. I motioned for her to proceed.

"He sought me out. Before your Sookie became vampire, and exchanged a favor. He wished for me to take her under my wing – raise and train her."

I shot a look at Pam.

"Compton."

That was all she needed to say. Of course, she would hesitate to register Sookie in any kingdom belonging to Bill Compton. His sick obsession with her had known no bounds.

"Did he explain his purposes?"

"Yes, and then we brushed each other's hair."

Hearing Thalia make a joke was shocking. As angry as I was, I still stifled a laugh. Sookie had definitely affected the usually uptight warrior.

"Of course he did not. My favor, word for word, 'you will do everything thing in your power to guarantee that the Northman and Sookie get to spend eternity with one another, get their happily ever after.' You see? He will have to give her back to you."

"The Summerlands."

"Possibly, yes, but is the location of your reunion, of your eternity, that important if you are together?"

No, it was not. But I had no intentions to sit on my hands and wait for Niall to return Sookie to me. To possibly end her, and then me. I was going to take her back by force.

"Pam."

"Master."

"Your bond?"

"I feel her stronger than ever. She is hurting, but unafraid. She is still on this plane, but far away. Overseas. It feels the same as when she was in Europe. Can we kill him, Eric?"

"Yes, we will drain every last drop of blood from him before he turns to dust. The high, I am sure, will be amazing."

* * *

SPOV

Niall was quick to 'pop' himself outside of my cell. Stupid teleportation had fucked with my balance, slowing my reflexes; I had missed my chance to grab him. I snarled at him as he smiled at me. Not a wicked smile, but still it was an inappropriate gesture considering the circumstances.

"Great granddaughter, I am going to give you a choice. But you must understand that no matter what you choose, your Viking will meet his true death."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 47:

EPOV

Pam made short work of locating where Niall held Sookie. Her tracking skills in this moment were unparalleled. I was a very proud father. After doing a bit of reconnaissance, it was apparent that the structure was not properly warded against an attack. I did not believe the fairy prince was reckless enough to leave himself and his prisoner unguarded, which told me we should proceed with caution, that he wanted us to find her here.

Pam was vibrating with anger. She said Sookie's feelings were disturbing to her. I had to admit I was having a hard time reading Sookie in our bond; her emotions were quite erratic. Some of them I simply could not place. Pam assured me none of them were good. I was inclined to defer to her; she had been human much more recently – it gave her an advantage in this.

Brandt had not joined our excursion; I feared his inclusion may be at his own peril. Karin had offered to stay and protect her brother. She was a skilled fighter, merciless, but Sookie was not a favorite of hers. Even though I could plainly see she had developed affection for my lover, Karin was not the right vampire for our search and rescue mission. I required the aid of those who loved her, who were willing to die for her – if it came to that. I hoped it would not, but it was always a possibility, in any battle.

Plus, Karin was securing the claim on Oklahoma, in my absence.

* * *

***Flashback, after Sookie's kidnapping before leaving Oklahoma***

"Eric, you must calm down long enough to address the Oklahoma court. You cannot go high-tailing it after her, leaving this kingdom weak and vulnerable. The Queen is dead; they must pledge fealty to the new regime, and quick."

Karin was right, of course. But I despised the fact that I would have to delay my quest to retrieve Sookie for even one minute. I turned to Pam, "Would you like to be Queen?"

"Not a fucking chance." My child had such a way with words.

"Karin?"

"Yes, I have no ties to Louisiana. I think a change of scenery would suit me well."

"You will be a strong Queen," My eldest child had the right temperament for a Queen, ruthless and dispassionate but also fair and reasonable, "The vampires here at times are little more than monsters. You will need to rule with an iron fist, at least to start."

"Those who do not bow will lose their heads."

"That's my girl."

* * *

***Present day***

She took many heads, but most saw the lay of the land quickly. She delivered death swiftly to anyone who even flinched as they were told to kneel and pledge fealty to their new queen. Oklahoma had been culled and I was grateful.

It had allowed us to easily travel from the state. I had not been outside the walls of the castle in 100 years. I found the experience to be overwhelming; I was happy to feel freedom again.

Standing outside the sight of Sookie's captivity, we prepared ourselves, arming ourselves with weapons. Except Thalia who had always preferred hand-to-hand combat. I, however, had chosen my sword. Pam had her knives. She very much liked to cut enemies up close; it could leave her vulnerable, letting an enemy within such proximity, but she loved the feeling of their blood spraying onto her. What could I say? She was an amazing vampire.

"Her feelings have quieted." I could not tell if Pam was relieved or concerned as she uttered this admittance.

"Yes."

"Her pain is minimal."

"Perhaps she is blocking the bond."

"Yes, that was my thought as well," She sighed – what a great amount of love my child had for her progeny, "It's time; we must storm the castle. Get our girl back."

The air was rich with the smell of fairy. It took everything to ignore it, even at my age. Thalia looked unaffected, as she most often did. Pam had more difficulties.

"Pam, as your maker I command you to resist the urge to lose control."

It was possibly the only time Pam had looked grateful that I had made her do something. Usually commands were met with scowls and growling.

Pam could not pinpoint Sookie's exact location – because the bond had most definitely been shut down from Sookie's side – but we were certain she had not been ended. There may have not been anything coming from the tie with my lover, but it had not been ripped from me either. There was reason to have hope, to expect a satisfying fight that would end with Sookie in my arms and Niall's blood in my belly.

His death felt so close that I could almost taste it.

And then I spotted a creature smelling strongly of Fae and also of my Sookie moving towards us, covered in blood – and I lost all control. The battle had begun and I could not help but imagine that I had already lost her. My grief coupled with the heavy scent of fairy had me drowning in bloodlust, seeing red. My prey – the fairy in my path who may or may not have murdered my lover.

No thoughts, instinct only. My internal monster demanded destruction. Blood, needed blood.

"Stop!" It cried, exciting me, inadvertently egging me on. I held it by the throat, slamming it against the wall. It struggled, kicking legs and swinging arms at me, but I was much stronger and continued to tighten my grip to prove as much.

"Please, don't do this. You'll regret it."

I growled and panted, making feral noises. I moved its head to the side with my other hand, exposing its neck so that I could strike, rip its throat from the body and devour every ounce of blood within.

Pam clawed at my arm, tearing my flesh. Why try to stop me? I ignored her, licking my lips as I moved in for the bite. But I did not connect; instead I felt myself propelled across the room. I vamped over to my newest adversary only to discover it was Thalia, crouched in front of the creature, as if to protect it.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." I roared as I loomed aggressively over Thalia.

"Northman," She said calmly, "I will do no such thing. Look again."

"Eric, baby, it's me. You have to calm down; it's me."

I sank to my knees, sobering instantly. There was no enemy – it was my lover. She stood before me. She was free.

* * *

 **A/N: Back together again. I channeled the scene in Ever After when Prince Henry comes to save Danielle only to discover she's freed herself. I promise the next chapter will explain how.**


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Last chapter before the Epilogue. I'm sad it's ending, but glad I got to tell this story.  
**

* * *

Chapter 48:

SPOV

After shaking himself of his bloodlust, Eric swooped me into his arms, crushing his mouth against mine, needy for the contact. His hands roamed everywhere. I was aching for him. Ready to fuck him right here and now – Pam and Thalia be damned. But he broke the lusty haze before I could divest us of our clothes.

"Lover, I did not realize it was you." He hung his head – I could feel his shame.

I stared into his ocean blue eyes, "Forgiven and forgotten, Errrriiiccc," I purred. My lips tried eagerly to close the space between us. He trembled at my words, but held a frown on his face - his brow furrowed.

"No," he said, somewhat irritated that I was blowing it off, "You must know I was not myself. I would never seek to harm you. I am ashamed of myself."

"There was no way you could've known it was me," I whispered into his ear, rather seductively, if I do say so myself.

"But Pam? Thalia? They both saw you. They knew it was you." He was a dog with a bone – he wasn't going to let this go.

"No, baby. Not really," I said, a bit more shortly than I meant to. I wanted to move past this conversation. I could understand his desire to apologize, but I was as excited as a kid on Christmas morning – I could barely contain myself. And not just because I planned on having amazing sex with him for the rest of forever.

"Explain," and then through gritted teeth and fangs, "Please."

It pained him to say it, and I felt a pang of regret – my own. I was subdued at his words. He wasn't raining on my parade; he was upset and I was being insensitive.

I begrudging pulled back from our embrace. I couldn't concentrate when I was this close to him. I was encircled by the group. They all wanted to know how I had managed to save myself – and I was eager to tell them how I had saved us all.

"I have so much to tell you…"

* * *

***Flashback, after Niall kidnapped Sookie, before the others stormed the castle***

 _I snarled at him as he smiled at me. Not a wicked smile, but still it was an inappropriate gesture considering the circumstances._

 _"Great granddaughter, I am going to give you a choice. But you must understand that no matter what you choose, your Viking will meet his true death."_

"Nothing of the sort is going to happen," I snapped back at him.

"Tut-tut, great granddaughter. I had hoped you would be more…accommodating, considering the circumstances." He tapped his fingers rhythmically on the cell bars, "We all have our place in this world – be grateful you have a choice at all. Now, let's… _clean you up_."

With his last words, a cloud of fairy magic surrounded me, washing me of Bill's blood, and re-clothed me in a pale blue cotton dress. It was similar to the outfit I wore the last time I had been in the Faery Realm. It seemed…fitting that he chose this dress.

"Much better," He said smiling and preening, as proud of himself as a peacock.

"Don't look so smug with yourself, _faery_. I could've done the same with a shower." I spat at him, my fangs on display. He ignored the threat.

"You have the gift, my sweet child – ultimate power over your race. I could tell as soon as I had you in my embrace. Your gift, you see, is from the gods. They have blessed you. I knew it would be you, I knew it," Tears were glistening in his eyes.

Gag me with a spoon.

If he thought I was going to celebrate with him, he had another thing coming. I was sick that my own blood, my own kin, would stoop so low. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat, so pleased with himself. But his behavior told me one thing for certain: he was definitely in the dark when it came to the true extent of my gifts.

I no longer regretted my previous hesitancy – waiting would make this all the more satisfying.

"You spoke of a choice?" I said softly, playing weak, fragile Sookie. It was…unsetting to think that was how I used to be. Afraid, willing to concede without a fight. I was not that girl anymore – I wasn't a girl at all, in fact. I grinned a little – he was in for the biggest shock of his long, long life.

"Yes, of course; down to brass tacks," He paused, pulling up a chair and sitting next to the bars, but out of arms reach, "You must understand, you are a blessing, a savior to the fairy race. A prophecy foretold your arrival thousands of years ago, and here you are. The gods do not give gifts away lightly – you must sacrifice one of your kin, someone you love."

He paused.

"Your Viking has been granted access to the Summerlands upon his true death. You can stake him yourself, sating the gods and singlehandedly saving the fairy race. Or, I will stake your Viking, your maker, and your protector. I will rip them all to pieces, and watch you suffer in this cell until the next savior fulfills the prophecy – only then will you be released to spend your eternity with the vampire. You see? Either way I fulfill my promise to the little warrior who squired you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. His features softened, no longer carrying the harsh countenance of the menacing fairy who had just threatened my family.

"Dear child, I do not wish to bend your will this way. I love you, but I am also a prince. I owe the fairy realm my life and servitude. I am duty-bound to my kingdom. Surely you must understand that your life – and the life of your Viking – is being traded for the continuance of an entire race. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few. Tell me, what is your choice?"

"I choose to sacrifice you," I whispered ominously, grinning from ear to ear.

Before he could respond, I shifted, letting my fairy-self take over. Popping out of the silver-lined cell, I stood directly before him. I grabbed him with the talons of my true fairy form. I could hear his frightened thoughts, wondering how it was possible and why it seemed impossible to escape my grasp.

"You were right about one thing; I do have ultimate power over my race – both of them."

His eyes widened and I pierced a hole into his chest, letting his blood dribble out little by little. It was painstakingly slow, taking hours and hours. As the blood left his body, and he crumbled to dust in my hands, I felt revenged and expunged of all the evils he had exacted upon me and my family.

My keen senses then heard my vampires upstairs and I rushed to join them.

* * *

***Present Day***

"I never lost my fairy blood," my ultimate secret now exposed, "I was more fairy than vampire when I walked in. I didn't transform back until after you grabbed me, that's why you couldn't tell. It's not your fault."

"You kept this from me." It was not a question.

"A small omission," I said smiling – he was outwardly pouting, but our bond was teeming with pride, "It was of no use before, Freyda's dungeons were lined with iron – I couldn't 'pop' us out; It was better you didn't know until now; it gave us an advantage. I couldn't risk you doing something foolish. Plus, it's been a very, very busy night."

Eric roared with laughter at my joke – since I had always been the one to act irrationally – and responded, "A busy night indeed, my little fairy-vampire."

"What if I make it up to you, all of you?" I said, licking my lips, hungrily.

"A foursome? Oh Sookie, we accept!" Pam chimed in.

"Eww, Pam! No!" I hit her playfully on the shoulder.

"Much much better than that. Niall gave us our happily-ever-after and more," I said as a decanter full of crimson liquid appeared in my hand, "A rare delicacy. The 3500 year old blood of a fairy prince. A toast. To love, to fate, to family."

"Here, here."

* * *

 **A/N: More in the epilogue, which should be up before you finish this chapter. Thank you to everyone who followed this story, favorited it, and reviewed. I am humbled by the response to this story.**

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

 _ **Sluggysmom, MsBuffi, BttrflyBelle, YikesYahooYum, Suki59, BookLover345, and Ashmo2000**_

 **Honestly, there were times I got discouraged writing this story and your PMs (and reviews) really helped me to reignite my passion to finish this strong.**


	51. Chapter 51

Epilogue:

SPOV

"I have made mistakes before, with you, with our relationship. I believed that I knew what was best, for me and for you. Many would have fallen in line, blindly trusting me. But you are defiant and full of fire. You fought me, made rash choices – you never considered the long game, only the short-term results."

I could have been knocked over with a feather. Eric wasn't wrong, and nothing he said was from a place of anger. I suspected there was more to his speech. More to hear, if I waited to hear it. I realized then he had paused to see if I might run from him, from us, as I had always been inclined to do in the past.

He had seemed genuinely surprised that I not only remained, but that I nodded to him – for him to continue. To Eric's credit, my self-preservation instincts had previously sucked; looking back, I'm not sure how I had managed to not die – prior to asking for it, being turned.

"You seem different now, and yet the same. I love you, Sookie. I always have. Human Sookie, Fairy Sookie, Fairy-Vampire Sookie. I love each and every part of you."

"Eric, you kept things from me. You were high-handed and conniving. You left me in the dark as a human, never treating me as a partner, or an equal. You ignored me and left me alone, showing up only when I needed to be saved."

He simply lifted on eyebrow inquisitively in response, and nodded for me to continue.

"I never recognized how much love you had for me. How much you sought to protect me. You left me to keep your enemies from lining up at my door. You guided my path because I was not mature enough to find my own way. You steered me from trouble – and then saved me from it when I managed to walk straight into it. You've had my heart for so long, even when I was too foolish to admit it. I love you Eric Northman. You are my soulmate, my other half, and I would be blessed to walk the earth with you side by side for the rest of eternity."

"And now it is time to exchange rings and blood. To bind your souls in the eyes of your communities and your gods," Thalia had become ordained with the intent to perform just one marriage ceremony – ours. After exchanging rings, Eric and I slipped our fangs into each other's throats, our hands intertwined.

"I am proud to pronounce the Northman and the little telepath, husband and wife."

And with that, our happily-ever-after was complete.

* * *

Fate/Omniscient POV

***In the years after "Beyond the Veil"***

Karin continued to rule as the Queen of Oklahoma, turning it into a profitable state. One hundred years into her reign, she met a human, much to her surprise, who ignited a spark of humanity in her that she had never thought possible. They lived several happy years in each other's company before he asked her to turn him, committing himself to her. She had never been happier in her entire life – alive or undead. She felt that she finally understood what it felt like to be in love.

Thalia took Brandt under her wing once his eyes had fully regenerated, showing him the ways of the vampire. She teased him at every chance for being less controlled than his cousin, now step-mom Sookie. Thalia had been forever affected by her time with Sookie. Even after Brandt's tutelage was complete, she continued to reside in the same area as the Northman and his family. She was no longer a lone wolf, her vampiric family had grown.

Pam returned to Louisiana to reign as Queen. It took little time for her to secure the state since she had the gained the respect of the vampires after acting as Sheriff of Area 5. She continued her relationship with Heidi and together they were a force to be reckoned with. Less than a year after Sookie and Eric were reunited, Pam surprised Heidi with a 3-carat diamond ring, proposing they seal their commitment with a 400-year pledge – a contract four times the usual length for a vampire marriage. Both expected the contract would renew once its term was up.

Brandt became a formidable vampire. He used the blood on his sword to lay claim to Nevada, turning Felipe's other kingdoms over to well-chosen allies. He was revered, and feared, but he never lost what had made him human. He began work on improving fairy-vampire relations, an important task since Niall's death had reversed the fertility difficulties in fairy females. With fairies more plentiful, Brandt found himself taken with a beautiful fairy – like father, like son – he asked Eric to issue a command that he would never hurt her. It wasn't always an easy relationship, but they were happy.

And Eric and Sookie? They lived out their eternity outside of any politics that could distract them from one another. They were elated to discover that Sookie's fairy side not only allowed her to survive on what equated to very little blood, but that it allowed her to become Eric's primary source of nutrition. They remained monogamous, needing only each other for satiation. To satisfy primal urges. There was never one moment that Sookie's orgasm jar wasn't overflowing.

* * *

 **A/N: If you enjoyed this, please take a look at my other writings. If you love this story, help me get to 600+ reviews! :)**

 **In Progress:**

 **Running in the Moonlight – Eric/Sookie pairing, multi-chapter, pre-great reveal**

 **Conceptualized One-shots to go with "Beyond the Veil":**

 **Sookie tests her glamour**

 **Sookie and Thalia's travels in Europe**

 **Brandt's time with Karin and Pam**

 **Niall's time with Hadley**

 **Eric's favor to Freyda (to let Brandt travel)**

 **Eric and Sookie's time in the dungeons (the lemons version)**


End file.
